Tendre mon bras
by Isaide Louka
Summary: Elle remonta doucement sa manche et dévoila sa Marque. Elle était comme la sienne, se dit-elle. Moche, affreuse, intruse."Finalement, on n'est pas si différents Malefoy." DM/HG *Hermione Mangemorte* Résumé complet à l'intéreur.
1. Prologue

_Auteure :__ Isaïde Louka._

_Résumé complet :__ Hermione Granger se fait capturer par les Mangemorts à la fin de sa Sixième Année. Tout le monde la croyant en vacances avec ses parents, personne ne s'inquiète de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Prisonnière chez Bellatrix, elle fait face à un dilemme : recevoir la Marque et devenir espionne pour le compte de Voldemort en échange de la vie de ses parents ou refuser et recevoir le sort impardonnable au même titre que ces derniers… Au même moment, Drago Malefoy reçoit également la Marque… _

_Couple :__ Hermione/Drago. Ce couple ne se forme pas dés les premiers chapitres pour conserver la personnalité des personnages._

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers et les personnages de « Tendre mon bras » sont empruntés à JKR._

_Publication :__ Pas de rythme régulier. _

_Reviews :__ Je réponds à toutes les reviews, quelles soient anonymes ou non. Les RARA (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes) se font à la fin des chapitres, cependant elles sont supprimées au bout de quelques temps pour ne pas encombrer l'histoire. _

_Remarque :__ L'histoire est contée à la troisième personne. _

**DM/HG**

**Prologue**

_« Le vent, qui en réalité ne souffle que de temps en temps, venant sans cesse d'ailleurs et allant sans cesse ailleurs, mais ne soufflant jamais en permanence au même endroit, charrie par rafales des odeurs tantôt agréables, tantôt désagréables et emporte parfois une nuée de papillons ou de libellules, mais aussi, parfois, une volée d'oiseaux noirs - et quand il est passé, tout ce qui, dans le jardin, peut bouger et a été effleuré par lui, reste en mouvement longtemps encore._

_Nulle chose n'existe qui n'en touche une autre. » __Rouge décanté__, Jeroen Brouwers_

**DM/HG**

_Tendre mon bras, je n'avais qu'à tendre mon bras et tout serait terminé. Sa fine baguette n'avait plus qu'à tracer l'affreuse Marque sur mon avant-bras, marque indélébile de ma trahison, et ce serait fini. C'est ce qu'ils répétaient tous comme une litanie et ce qui tournait et retournait inlassablement dans mon esprit._

_Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n'entendais plus que l'écho d'une voix dans ma tête qui me priait de tendre ce bras pour eux, pour mes parents. Ce n'était qu'un geste, après tout… Oui, mais un geste de trahison, un geste de lâcheté._

_C'était mon adhésion ou leur mort, avaient-ils dit. Comme si le choix m'était vraiment laissé. J'avais été prise au piège dans les griffes de cet homme et de ses serviteurs comme une simple débutante. A croire que je n'avais pas su voir arriver l'immondice humaine, ma propre immondice._

_**Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je vais recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.**_

_Vous vous demandez comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? Comment moi d'ordinaire si dévouée aux nobles causes pouvais fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Moi-même, je me pose parfois cette question. Mais vous auriez sûrement agi de la même manière, s'il s'agissait de votre famille._

_C'était tellement simple que je n'y avais pas pensé, personne n'y avait pensé ! Protéger la famille Moldue d'Hermione Granger paraissait tellement futile que personne n'avait pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Alors, pour Voldemort se fut tellement simple de s'en prendre à eux, tellement simple ! J'étais là, j'avais toute la Magie possible pour les protéger, toute l'intelligence pour y penser, mais je n'ai rien fait._

_Je venais d'offrir sur un plateau, une espionne à Voldemort. Je m'étais offerte par ma naïveté et ma navrante stupidité. Pourquoi une Née-Moldue les intéressait ? Parce que j'étais l'amie du survivant, parce que je faisais partie de l'Ordre, parce tout le monde me faisait une confiance aveugle, parce que j'en savais plus que quiconque…_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment une Gryffondor, comme quoi le Choixpeau peut faire des erreurs. Prête à trahir la Communauté Magique pour sa famille n'est pas digne de bravoure. Ce serait plus du ressort d'un fourbe Serpentard. Quelle ironie du sort ! Si j'avais été dans cette Maison, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, à me tenir face à cet homme. Si Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas été à Gryffondor, les Potter ne seraient pas morts. Notre destin est déjà tout tracé comme se plait à le répéter Trelawney._

_J'aurais donc suivi inconsciemment l'Histoire comme elle avait été écrite depuis le début. Il est difficile de se faire une place dans la lumière, sitôt qu'on y arrive… Elle s'éteint. Quelques fois il faut savoir renoncer à ses convictions et le moment est arrivé : L'époque des dérives et des échouages ne fait que commencer._

_Moi Hermione Granger, j'ai cédé devant l'ennemi. J'ai trahi pour sauver ma famille. Moi, je vais devenir une Mangemorte pour sauver la vie de mes parents. Je vais vendre mon âme au diable. Alors accordez-moi votre pardon._


	2. Marionnette

**CHAPITRE I : Marionnette **

C'était une petite pièce froide, morbide. Une de ces pièces du Manoir qui n'étaient utilisées que pour les réunions en petit comité. De grands draps blancs de coton avaient été retirés du simple mobilier qui la composait. Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient activés pour lui redonner un peu d'attrait à l'arriver du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sous ordres de leur Maitresse, ils avaient dû la laisser la plus sinistre possible pour que « _cette parasite prenne conscience de son infériorité_ ».

Seules quelques personnes triées sur le volet avaient été mises au courant. Et seule une infime partie de ces mêmes personnes était venue assister à la cérémonie : l'enrôlement de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, amie du Survivant, dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts. C'était certainement le show le plus distrayant de l'année, celui qu'il ne fallait pas louper. Les spectateurs avaient sorti leur plus bel apparat et retenaient leur souffle jusqu'au point culminant de la séance : le moment où cette idiote recevrait le poinçon de la honte comme un simple morceau de viande.

On aurait pu penser que la petite aurait courbé l'échine devant cet affront, qu'elle aurait hurlé à l'injustice, prié le soutien de ses amis. Mais elle était restée là, plantée devant le Maître, récitant des paroles inaudibles, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'était pas fière, ni même stoïque, elle était là, juste là et rien d'autre que ça. Elle tenait son avant-bras gauche comme si ça vie en dépendait. Mais voilà, Bellatrix Lestrange avait refermé la porte, il était temps que son sort soit enfin scellé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui attrapa vivement le bras, la sortant de sa torpeur. Hermione, toujours le regard fixé vers le sol n'osa faire transparaître le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même. Il fit glisser doucement, presque soigneusement sa longue baguette immaculée le long de son bras avant de prononcer le sort. Le sort qui marquerait sa chair et qui l'humilierait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Seul le petit tressaillement qui la secoua, lorsque le serpent jaillit enfin du crâne immortel, la trahit.

« Agenouille-toi devant ton Maître. » Déclara Voldemort à son égard.

Après que la jeune fille fut au sol, il lui asséna un coup dans les côtes proclamant solennellement :

« Nous te remercions d'avoir prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour participer à l'extinction de ta propre espèce et à celle d'Harry Potter. »

Un sourire carnassier illumina chaque visage de la salle, avant que Voldemort ne reprenne la parole :

« Ne vois-tu pas d'objection à ce qu'ils restent auprès de nous quelques temps ? Lui-demanda-t-il en désignant deux corps meurtris affalés dans un sombre coin de la pièce. Nous aurions peur que tu nous fasses faux bond… Bien entendu, dans ce cas, il se pourrait que tes procréateurs, partent eux aussi dans un autre monde, celui que je prédestine prochainement à Potter. »

D'un agile coup de baguette et d'un sort informulé, il lui décocha un effroyable cri, qui se répercuta sur chaque mur du petit cabinet. La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus, roulant en boule sur le côté, essayant par tous les moyens de faire cesser ce mal qui l'emplissait. C'était lâche de lui lancer un Doloris alors qu'elle était à terre et sans défense. Elle pouvait sentir dans ce geste tout le dégoût qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre des Moldus et à tout ce qui s'y rapprochait de près ou de loin.

Enfin, Voldemort leva sa baguette, stoppant de ce fait la douce torture et marquant la fin de la réunion. Il releva le menton et sortit dignement de la pièce sans un seul regard à cette nouvelle marionnette qui venait compléter allégrement sa collection.

Tout le beau monde s'écarta, laissant passer leur Maître, avant eux aussi de quitter cet endroit, laissant Hermione Granger éclater en sanglots sur le sol témoin de sa damnation.

**DM/HG**

_« Bravo Miss Granger vous venez de reporter le premier prix de la marionnette vouée à son maître ! » _

_Le présentateur, étrangement encapuchonné, souleva de son socle une poupée de chiffe molle. Deux grands trous noirs comblaient l'emplacement des yeux et un filet rouge-grenat s'échappait de ses lèvres de bois entrouvertes._

_« Veuillez accepter votre prix ! » S'exclama le présentateur en lui tendant le jouet morbide. Hermione attrapa la poupée par le bout des doigts : un crâne humain vomissant un long serpent brûlé au vif, gravait le bras de la marionnette. _

« Nan ! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, des gouttes salées perlant au coin de ses yeux. Son ventre lui criait famine, et tout son corps tremblait mais jusqu'ici rien qui ne soit anormal. Cela faisait une semaine, ou même plus, qu'elle était ici. Ici ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne voyait jamais beaucoup de pièces et lorsqu'on la sortait de sa petite cellule, on prenait bien soin de lui voiler le regard d'un sort de Magie Noire.

Tout avait commencé le jour des vacances d'été. Les parents d'Hermione étaient venus la chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Certes, ils avaient l'air étrange, mais après une cinquième année chaotique au sein de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Hermione ne s'était pas posée de question, comme personne d'ailleurs.

Elle les avait suivis, docilement, heureuse des retrouvailles. Dans la voiture, ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, mais Hermione trop excitée de pouvoir leur raconter son année, n'y avait décelé rien d'anormal.

Se fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le petit pavillon de leur maisonnée que le doute envahit la jeune fille. A peine avait-elle posé le pied hors de la voiture que son père l'avait empoignée par le bras. Faisant fi de ses cris, il continua son chemin, la trainant derrière lui.

Pearl Granger, ouvrit le pas en gravissant les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Même porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur une grande silhouette fantomatique encapuchonnée et dissimulée d'un masque blafard.

« Bienvenue, Granger. »

Mais cette dernière n'eut point le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un Stupéfix la frappa de pleins fouets.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait user ni de la parole, ni du toucher, deux de ses sens étaient intacts : l'ouïe et la vue. Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, et le Mangemort ici présent s'en amusa grandement :

« Alors Granger, tu n'es pas capable de discerner des victimes d'Imperio ? Et bien dommage, tu viens de louper la seule épreuve que j'avais à te faire passer. Comme, malheureusement tu n'as point réussi, je suis contraint de t'emmener avec moi. Il marqua une pause, puis reprit d'un ton qu'il voulait trainant. Toi et tes parents car je suis certain que tu n'y verras aucune objection, à ce qu'il nous accompagne. Sauf si tu préfères qu'ils restent ici… morts ? »

L'homme se planta devant elle, sortit sa baguette prestement et envoya un Doloris à destination de Pearl Granger qui regardait la scène tel un pantin, toujours perdue dans les songes de l'Imperio.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Le Mangemort, analysa sa réaction puis énonça pompeusement :

« Je vois que nous sommes d'accords. »

Puis, ils transplanèrent dans cette salle sombre et humide. Salle dans laquelle, elle avait passé toutes ses journées depuis ce jour-ci, salle dans laquelle elle se réveillait à l'instant.

Seulement, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus comme avant : elle était marquée, son bras et sa fierté. De sorte qu'elle ne pourrirait plus dans ce cachot. C'était le prix à payer pour être libre de cette prison et en même temps enfermée dans un nouveau rôle : le meilleur espion que Voldemort pouvait rêver d'avoir.

La culpabilité, ne cessait de tourmenter Hermione Granger. Elle la rongeait de l'intérieur, lui ôtant toute envie de vivre et de se battre. Si seulement, ils pouvaient l'oublier là, la laissant à sa triste fatalité. La laissant crever comme la vermine qu'elle était désormais ! Que dirait Harry, Ron ou même Dumbledore quand ils sauraient ? Ils la haïraient comme elle se haïssait à ce moment précis.

Elle voulait retourner en arrière, comme lorsqu'elle avait son petit Retourneur de Temps, autour du cou. Elle aurait pu prévenir tout le monde. Tout c'était effondré, ses croyances, sa foi en un avenir meilleur.

Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de seize ans et qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids devant la cruauté humaine. Tout ça était beaucoup trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Elle avait dû faire un choix : ses amis, l'Ordre et tout ce en quoi elle croyait ou ses parents, sa famille, sa chair. Mais était-ce vraiment un choix ? Non, elle en était certaine maintenant.

S'endormir et ne plus se réveiller, s'endormir et tout se terminerait là… Mais, une voix retentit dans sa pitoyable geôle, délogeant la jeune fille de ses sombres pensées :

« Je vous aurais imaginé plus téméraire pour une Gryffondor. »

C'était une voix froide, dure, sarcastique.

« Je vous aurais imaginé hurler, crier mais rien de tout cela ne vous a paru alléchant apparemment. Je suis déçu. Levez-vous, maintenant, vous n'êtes plus cette misérable malpropre, mais une servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Soumise, elle se leva péniblement et suivit le seul rayon de lumière qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Son rêve avait raison pour elle: elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette gravée, plus qu'un pantin qui obéissait à celui qui tirait les ficelles.

Elle fit quelques pas douloureux et difficiles mais, passant l'embrasure de la porte, la luminosité trop étincelante, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le Mangemort, à ses côtés, lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y raccrocher. Il la remit sur pieds doucement, presque soigneusement puis rajouta avant de s'en aller :

« Ils vont s'occuper de vous. »

Ainsi, il la laissa là, seule au milieu d'un interminable corridor.


	3. Rabastan

**CHAPITRE II : Rabastan **

« Si j'aurais pensé un jour voir Hermione Granger, une petite impure, dégoulinante d'amour et de bons préceptes, dans mon manoir… Le Maître a pris la décision de s'abaisser à côtoyer des Sang-de-Bourbes pour gagner cette Guerre. Pour être franche je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse réussir à corrompre des troupeaux de bétails. On aura qu'à dire que tu es notre cobaye. »

La voix avait éclaté dans le silence du long couloir. Cette voix là, Hermione la connaissait. Ainsi, elle savait enfin où elle était, à qui appartenait ce somptueux manoir suintant le luxe et la magnificence de son propriétaire.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses prédictions : cette gentilhommière appartenait à un Mangemort haut placé à qui Voldemort faisait sans nul doute confiance.

Tant d'insultes et de sarcasmes dans une même phrase n'était point saugrenu pour une personne comme celle-ci. Hermione se disait même qu'elle avait trouvé les railleries un peu mièvres. Mais, elle ne répondit pas, elle resta figée, droite et stoïque. Les quolibets et les moqueries ne l'atteignaient plus depuis bien longtemps, ils devraient le savoir.

Mais la femme ne s'arrêta pas là, elle contourna tout doucement Hermione Granger, de telle sorte que cette dernière ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage.

« Tu es bien pâle et amaigrie. Etre enfermée dans une cave ne te réussit pas. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione se demanda ce que voulait dire l'autre Mangemort par « Ils vont s'occuper de vous. ». Cette phrase était tellement ironique face à la personne chargée de prendre soin d'elle : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oui, c'était bien elle qui était là, lui faisant face, les mains sur les hanches et son regard dément. Elle était la Mangemorte la plus détraquée et aliénée qu'Hermione avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Elle se fit même la réflexion qu'elle aurait préféré que l'homme de toute à l'heure reste à ses côtés.

Quelle ironie du sort : elle en était à réclamer la compagnie de Mangemorts ne voulant qu'une chose, sa destruction. Mangemort… Mangemort… elle répondait désormais elle aussi à ce terme. Peut-être qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou, comme Bellatrix Lestrange !

« Oh ! Petite sotte, je te parle ! »

Mais l'insane femme, n'attendit pas les quelques excuses bredouillées de notre jeune héroïne, qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui agrippa le bras, la tirant de force dans le dédale de son habitat.

Elles traversèrent comme ça plusieurs passages, plusieurs étages, plusieurs salons. Hermione crut même entendre parfois des cris de Créatures Magiques derrière quelques portes dérobées de la vue des moins attentifs.

Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent, Bellatrix, lui plantant ses ongles acérés une dernière fois dans son bras, ouvrit une petite porte en bois. La pièce était magnifique, rien d'étonnant. Une petite chambre d'un blanc immaculé faisait face à Hermione qui contemplait avec envie le grand lit moelleux qui ornait à lui seul la pièce.

Mais leur chemin de s'arrêta pas là, la Mangemorte lui saisit une nouvelle fois le bras pour l'emmener vers une autre salle jointe à la première : une salle d'eau, digne des plus beaux palais d'Orient.

« Enlève-moi toute cette crasse qui te colle à la peau. Un Elfe de Maison viendra te seconder. »

Furent ses seules paroles avant que Bellatrix ne referme la porte, laissant une fois de plus, la jeune fille seule. Mais pour une fois, elle se sentit en sécurité : l'endroit était chaleureux et accueillant bien qu'il appartenait à cette cinglée de bonne femme.

La pièce n'était qu'un grand octogone carrelé de mosaïques délicatement nacrées et dorées. Au centre, régnait une estrade accueillant en son sein une grande baignoire digne de celle des préfets de Poudlard.

Des miroirs tapissaient chaque mur de la salle-de-bain, miroirs qui renvoyaient à Hermione, le reflet d'une ombre. Car c'était tout ce qu'elle était devenue. _Elle a raison, la captivité ne me réussit pas au teint._ Puis, tout d'un coup, un léger bruit attira son attention, elle se retourna essayant vainement de trouver le fauteur de trouble.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une toute petite Elfe aux grands yeux noisette.

« Bonsoir Miss. Je m'appelle Litsy et je suis là pour m'occuper de vous. »

Une Elfe, ils lui avaient envoyée une Elfe. Quelle était sotte ! Bien sûr, qu'elle avait le droit à une Elfe, bien sûr qu'on lui donnait une chambre royale. On lui donnait, et on lui donnerait. Ils feraient tout pour la garder près d'eux : elle était certainement leur meilleur atout ! Tout serait tenté : le chantage, l'intimidation et la tentation.

« Miss ? Questionna la petite Créature.

-Oui, euh… Enchantée, euh je suis Her…

-…Oui je sais qui vous êtes Miss, vous êtes une Mangemorte d'une grande puissance. »

La petite créature lui avait répondu ceci, le regard perdu dans la fierté inexistante d'Hermione.

« Si, vous voulez bien entrer dans le bain, Miss. » Reprit-elle en l'invitant à gravir l'estrade.

Encore une fois, Hermione s'était faite piégée : intimidation puis tentation. Comment refuser un bain après une semaine de détention dans un misérable cachot où l'humidité transpirait des murs envahissant l'atmosphère de son odeur âcre ?

La volonté pour refuser, elle l'avait perdue depuis qu'elle portait la trace de sa trahison sur le bras. Alors, elle monta les quelques marches la séparant de la baignoire avant de plonger dedans, tête la première.

Désespérément, elle essayait de retrouver une ancienne pureté comme dans un bain d'ablation, où en se frottant, elle tenterait par tous les moyens de nettoyer son corps et son âme. _Mais nul pêché aussi grand que le mien ne peut être effacé, oublié, réparé. Aucun._

Alors elle se laissa retomber mollement au fond de l'eau, goûtant au doux de plaisir de la sentir s'insinuer dans chaque pore, dans chaque orifice, noyant son chagrin et sa culpabilité.

« Miss ? Vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? » Demanda l'Elfe, paniquée.

Et se fut elle qui rinça ses cheveux, changea l'eau plusieurs fois, la remplissant de délicates fragrances et peigna soigneusement sa chevelure de lionne. Tandis que la jeune fille, pour une fois, se laissait aller, abaissant ses barrières et sa carapace, le temps d'un instant. Pleurer pour ses parents, pleurer pour ses amis, pleurer pour ses convictions, pleurer pour elle.

Litsy, ayant reconnu son trouble, l'assista dans chacun de ses gestes. D'un habile claquement de doigts, elle fit léviter le corps de la jeune fille vers une grande coiffeuse d'albâtre et de marbre et l'enroula d'une immense serviette de toilette.

Tout doucement, elle façonna Hermione à l'image que se devait d'avoir une Mangemorte digne de ce nom. Elle la revêtit d'une robe noire, simple raffinée, brodée de fils d'argent et de perles de Tahiti. Elle noua ses longs cheveux lissés d'un ruban rouge et la médailla d'un collier de rubis.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous êtes prête Miss. »

Et la petite Elfe transplana sans demander son reste.

« Bien, je vois que nous avançons. Tu es devenue présentable au Maître. »

Bellatrix avait réapparu en un instant devant Hermione. Cette dernière, surprise recula de plusieurs pas et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Mais pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, une solide poigne l'en empêcha.

« T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu faisais peur aux jeunes filles, Bella ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Rabastan ! »

_Rabastan ? Rabastan Lestrange ? Le beau-frère de Bellatrix ? _Et dire qu'il y a à peine quelques instants elle aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui reste au près d'elle ! Mais sa prise n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et d'un simple mouvement, il la retourna vers lui. Le sourire goguenard, il lui conseilla :

« Faîtes attention, je ne serais pas toujours derrière vous. »

Mais Hermione toujours aussi choquée de ses stupides précédentes pensées, ne répondit rien, entendant à peine ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« Allez, viens-toi, je dois te présenter ta chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer. C'est une des chambres d'amis… Ironique n'est-ce pas de considérer un parasite de ta sorte comme une amie ! »

Et Bellatrix l'emmena dans la chambre qu'Hermione avait vue un peu plus tôt, où elle la laissa seule. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut refermé la porte, Rabastan se pencha vers l'ouverture :

« Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, vous en aurez besoin. »

_Tout à l'heure ? Mais qui y a-t-il tout à l'heure ?_


	4. Le médaillon

**CHAPITRE III : Le médaillon**

Epuisée, brisée, las, affaiblie, éreintée, honteuse, corrompue, perfide. Voilà ce qu'elle était désormais : un simulacre d'Hermione Granger épuisé, brisé, las, affaibli, éreinté, honteux, corrompu, perfide.

Sa haine contre Voldemort, contre Bellatrix Lestrange, contre tous ces Mangemorts affamés de sang et repus de paix, contre ses propres-pensées, contre elle-même, restait enfouie au plus profond de son corps, comme sous une couche de crasse dont même l'eau ne pouvait la débarrasser.

A moins que ce ne fût l'espoir qui recouvrait son animosité. Un espoir qui fallait porter, endosser telle une pénitence. Mais il avait l'avantage de la faire vivre, de garder la petite flamme allumée.

Depuis quelque temps, Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, se décidant de ne dormir que lorsque l'épuisement l'emporterait sur sa volonté de rester éveillée. Ce qui lui permettait ce prodige, malgré sa fatigue lancinante, était un tout petit calendrier magique posé sur une coiffeuse.

_25 juillet 1996, la veille du jour où j'aurais dû partir en vacances, _le jour qui marquera la fin de tout espoir que l'on remarque son absence et que l'on parte à sa recherche.

Elle aurait voulu leur crier qu'elle était ici, qu'il fallait venir l'arracher de cet abominable complot, mais décidemment rien ne sortait. La situation devenait même risible face à son écœurante absurdité : Hermione ne se révoltant pas, croyant candidement que ses parents auraient la vie sauve si elle suivait les ordres. _Pff, considérer Lord Voldemort comme une personne de confiance était un ridicule euphémisme !_

**DM/HG**

_Elle se tenait là, le bras dénudé, dévoilant toute l'atrocité de sa Marque. La baguette pointée vers le cœur du Survivant, un sourire vainqueur s'étalant sur son visage. _

_« Tu as raison, Harry il faut se méfier de ses ennemis… Mais lorsque l'on ne sait pas faire la différence entre affection et aversion, on tombe dans la fausse aux serpents ! Avada Kedavra ! »_

« HARRY ATTENTION ! » S'époumona Hermione Granger, toute droit sortie d'un des nombreux cauchemars qui hantaient désormais chacune de ses nuits.

_Attention, j'allais te tuer…_Voilà ce qui vint en tête de la jeune fille, ravagée par les larmes. _Une fois de plus_…

« Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, dépêche-toi ! » Hurla une voix à travers la porte de la chambre, accompagnée de trois coups secs.

Le fameux « Bonne chance » de Rabastan Lestrange allait enfin pouvoir prendre toute son ampleur. Hermione allait enfin savoir ce qui l'attendait tant pour recevoir l'encouragement d'une si vile personne.

Elle quitta tout doucement le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, et se rapprocha de la porte. A chacun de ses pas, elle se sentait vaciller un peu plus comme prise de vertiges. Les coups frappés à la porte par le Mangemort retentissaient dans sa poitrine où elle sentait que son sœur aurait voulu s'en échapper.

Elle s'appuya contre la poignée et la fit tourner le plus lentement qu'il était possible, sentant chaque rouage sous ses doigts. Mais une force extérieure accéléra la cadence et ouvrit l'embrasure à la volée :

« Hâte-toi ! Ne le fais pas lambiner ! S'exclama à une nouvelle reprise le Mangemort.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Ton Maître, petite ignorante ! »

_Mon maître… _Allait-elle s'entretenir avec Lord Voldemort ? Une fois de plus ? La dernière fois, elle en avait gardé une marque cuisante, au sens propre comme au figuré ! Qu'allait-il lui demander, la renverrait-il chez elle ? Lui annoncerait-il que ses parents étaient morts ?

Une pluie de questions lui remplissait petit à petit l'esprit, l'embrouillant et l'embuant. Elle se mit alors à suivre l'homme comme un automate, dans le lacis des couloirs. Puis soudainement, il se retourna vers elle, lui tendant une large étole noire.

« Tu mettras ceci, le Maître n'a point envie de voir ton répugnant visage de Moldue. Agenouille-toi également lorsque tu serras devant lui, ne parle pas s'il ne t'en a pas donné l'opportunité, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et garde le regard baissé : tu ne fais pas partie du Premier Cercle des Mangemorts. Ne rechigne pas devant la torture : tu l'auras mérité. Et surtout, ne le contredit pas ! Allez, vas-y maintenant ! » Lui dit-il sur le ton de la récitation en la poussant vers une grande porte en bois.

Puis il disparu dans un crac sonore pour reprendre ses précédentes activités délaissées pour s'occuper d'une moins que rien. Hermione quant à elle ne s'avait que faire, se tenant face à l'entrée du bureau de Lord Voldemort.

Elle devait y aller, prendre son courage à deux mains, tourner la poignée, s'agenouiller… Mais elle ne voulait pas. Après tout, il l'avait laissée seule encore une fois. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'échapper ? _Dans_ _un manoir rempli de Mangemorts, sans baguette… ? Mouais !_ Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que de raison que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Entre. » Déclama une voix, provenant d'un coin caché de la pièce.

Hermione s'avança craintivement, laissant le battant de la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il était là, lui tournant le dos. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se recouvrant par la même occasion de la cape noire qu'elle portait toujours dans les mains.

« Bien, je vois que tu obéis. Relève-toi. Tu es d'une grande utilité Granger et je veux en profiter le plus tôt possible. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui, Maître. Lui répondit-elle, le regard obstinément fixé sur le tapis.

-Ton opinion n'était pas demandée. Mais je suis satisfait que tu aies envie de participer à la propre destruction de ton parti. Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe. Je veux que tu continues à aller à Poudlard, que tu me racontes tout ce que je voudrai savoir sur Harry Potter. Tu viendras lorsque je t'appellerai. Peu de personnes sont au courant que tu es désormais à mon compte, je ne veux pas que d'autres le soit. Alors reste discrète à chacun de tes déplacements car tu n'auras pas Severus Rogue pour te couvrir. Bien entendu, seuls les Lestrange sont dans la confidence de ton adhésion au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soit, tu peux te retirer maintenant. Mais avant de partir j'aimerais que tu viennes ici ce soir. »

Voldemort se détourna d'Hermione et la porte s'ouvrit : la discussion était terminée, elle devait s'en aller. Hermione sortit alors le plus vite qu'elle put et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait retenu tout le long de l'entretien. La mission qu'il lui avait confiée était une mission suicide, elle ne devrait pas se faire remarquer ni par Dumbledore ni par aucun de ses amis et elle ne serait pas aidée par Rogue.

Le jour où il l'avait marquée, son esprit était bien trop absent pour qu'elle remarque les personnes présentes. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même. Cela devait lui plaire à Voldemort de savoir qu'un de ses espions se baladerait sous le nez de Dumbledore sans que ce dernier ne s'en remarque !

Mais ce qui l'intriguait était-ce pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise sous Imperium ? Remarquez, savoir qu'elle ferait tout d'elle-même était beaucoup plus jouissif pour un être si sanguinaire !

La sortant de ses pensées, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, Miss Granger. »

C'était encore lui, Rabastan Lestrange dans toute sa grandeur et son apparat. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Lui aussi voulait profiter de sa vulnérabilité ?

Il lui saisit le bras, et la tira vers lui.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Lâchez-moi !

-Bien. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton froid et distant, défaisant de ce fait, sa prise.

Mais dans un retournement de situation, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione :

« Comme vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier ma sympathie, je vais employer la manière forte ! Avancez maintenant, je dois vous donner quelque chose. »

Il la poussa alors violemment devant lui, par la pointe de sa baguette, lui faisant traverser plusieurs couloirs au pas de course.

« Tournez à droite, maintenant. Voilà, nous y sommes. »

D'un léger mouvement, il ouvrit une petite porte. La pièce ressemblait très fortement au bureau qu'elle avait quitté quelques temps auparavant, mais en plus petite. Il s'avança jusqu'au bonheur-du-jour*, auquel il ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un petit écrin de velours et une baguette magique, qu'il lui tendit :

« Ceci vous appartient, il me semble. Vous n'avez par contre, pas le droit de vous en servir dans l'enceinte de ce Manoir. Et je vous mets au défi d'essayer, vous avez beau être une jeune sorcière prodigieuse vous n'en restez pas moins une sorcière de premier cycle… Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois de vous remettre ceci également, lui dit-il en lui tendant la petite boîte. C'est un des rares Portoloins qui mènent directement au Manoir. Vous en aurez besoin lorsque le Maître vous appellera. Mais vous pourrez vous en servir aussi lorsque vous en aurez envie. »

L'écrin contenait une chaîne d'or gris agrémentée d'un petit loup** serti de diamants et d'un médaillon. C'était délicat, éclatant, féerique.

« Il vous suffira d'ouvrir le médaillon et de toucher le miroir qu'il contient pour être transportée ici-même. Je vous fais confiance. Allez manger maintenant, je crois que ce soir le Lord vous a encore réclamée. »

**DM/HG**

_*C'est un meuble._

_**Pourquoi un loup ? Car, nous sommes dans le manoir de Rodulphus Lestrange et de sa femme et que le prénom « Rodulphus » vient lui-même de « loup ». _


	5. Personne ne doit te voir

**CHAPITRE IV : Personne ne doit te voir **

« Venez Miss, Litsy va vous préparer de quoi vous restaurer. » Couina la petite Elfe aux grands yeux noisette.

L'aimable créature était venue la chercher au près de Rabastan Lestrange, après que ce dernier l'ai réclamée. Elle s'empressa de rouvrir la porte et se plaça à ses côtés effectuant une grande révérence, l'invitant par ce geste à sortir. Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers ce Mangemort plus que singulier et le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête. Il lui répondit d'un faible sourire avant de lui adresser un ultime conseil :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, ma belle-sœur devrait venir vous chercher tout à l'heure. Elle est au parfum. »

_Encore elle…_ L'envie d'en savoir le moins possible sur cet évènement auquel elle devrait assister dans quelque peu, l'incita à se détourner le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Litsy qui l'attendait patiemment au près de la sortie.

Cette dernière l'entraîna dans une course folle au travers des escaliers et autres lieux de passages pour finir par arriver dans un minuscule boudoir à la française. Une multitude de tableaux en tout genre étaient accrochés au mur, pendent au bout de leur attache.

Une grande crédence de bois vernis emmagasinait à elle-seule une quantité impressionnante de vaisselles dépareillées : des soupières fleuries, des sucriers aux accents printaniers, des services à thé rose layette…

Quant aux meubles de repos, ils se résumaient à une méridienne en toile de Jouy et à un grand sofa de mêmes motifs, entourant une petite table recouverte de dentelle blanche. Litsy fit asseoir la jeune fille et s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de thé et une assiette garnie de mignardises de toutes sortes.

« Buvez Miss, avant que votre tasse ne refroidisse !

-Oui, merci Litsy. »

La petite Elfe la regardait en l'idolâtrant, les grands yeux émerveillés. Peut-être était-elle un moyen d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit et sur ces gens qui l'habitaient ? _Peut-être que si je lui demandais seulement…_

« Dis-moi Litsy, qui est ton maître ?

-Mon Maître et ma Maîtresse sont Mr et Mme Lestrange. Lui répondit-elle, la voix pleine de respect.

-Et Rabastan Lestran…

-… Oh ! Mr Rabastan fait preuve d'une très grande bonté ! Il cache un très grand cœur, sous sa tristesse lancinante. Argumenta-t-elle, mélancolique.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Il ne m'a pas semblé qu'il soit morne, pour un Mangemort. Répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

-Si vous saviez seulement Miss… Il a perdu sa promise après avoir purgé sa peine à la prison d'Azkaban. Il en a été très affecté et malgré le temps qui passe son chagrin ne s'efface pas. Il n'en parle jamais mais tout se sait ici, tout se sait…

-Quand tu auras finit tes commérages Litsy, TU RETOURNERAS TRAVAILLER ! Tonitrua une troisième voix, venant s'ajouter à la conversation.

-Bien Maîtresse, Litsy est désolée Maîtresse, Litsy ne voulait pas Maîtresse…

-ARRETE ! Et sors immédiatement ! » La-contraint Bellatrix Lestrange de sa voix haut perchée et de son regard dément. 

Hermione détailla cette femme du regard, cette femme qui autrefois avait sûrement été très jolie, ses longs cheveux noirs dévalant sur ses épaules en une longue cascade de boucles. Mais maintenant son visage était marqué par la folie.

Chacun de ses traits reflétait son aliénation et son délire. Et pourtant ce jour-ci elle était vêtue de sa plus belle toilette : une longue robe noire de satin, de longs colliers de perles et de pierres ornaient son cou et une cape qui lui cachait les épaules.

« Toi, la souillon, suis-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec qui n'appelait à aucune protestation.

Et Hermione se remit à parcourir le Manoir, suivant docilement Bellatrix et en se disant que décidemment se perdre là-dedans ne serait pas une bonne idée. Puis tout d'un coup cette dernière s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Hermione affichant son sourire méprisant.

« Personne ne doit te voir. Mets ta cape. »

Hermione remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste devant l'endroit où l'avait reçue Voldemort. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle venait pour que personne ne la remarque ? Allait-elle assister à une scène de torture d'une personne qu'elle connaissait ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus que de raison, que la grande porte s'ouvrit, toute seule.

A peine fut elle rentrée dans la pièce que Bellatrix la poussa dans un coin sombre du lieu d'où elle pouvait « admirer tout le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ». Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui s'afférait autour d'une seule et même personne, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était.

Seule la cheminée éclairait la pièce, lui donnant un aspect mystérieux et colorant les visages de ses occupants d'un hâle doré. Ils tournaient tous autour de cette personne, comme les planètes tournaient frénétiquement et inlassablement autour du Soleil. Mais soudain, dans la ronde, elle crut apercevoir une Mme Malefoy parmi tous ces visages.

Ce _n'est pas possible, son mari est en prison et elle ne fait pas partie des fidèles de Lord Voldemort. _Et pourtant elle était bien là tenant la main de ce mystérieux individu, le visage fermé et anxieux.

Quand tout un coup, la cheminée s'embrasa de puissantes flammes vertes laissant apparaître Lord Voldemort, baguette à la main. Toutes les personnes présentes s'agenouillèrent au sol, tête baissée.

« Bien, vous êtes tous présents, Bella, Narcissa… Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. »

Il parcourut du regard son assemblée avant de l'accrocher sur une personne en particulier, La personne.

« Relève-toi. »

Il était maintenant de dos, mais son épaisse capuche noire voilait son visage. Lord Voldemort tendit sa baguette puis marqua à la pointe de celle-ci le contour de son visage.

« Alors comme ça, le jeune Drago Malfoy veut prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbre ? Pour réparer les erreurs de ton imbécile de père, n'est-ce pas ? Espérons que tu sois plus perspicace qu'il ne l'a été. »

_Drago Malefoy_, le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ? Celui qui l'avait insultée depuis l'enfance ? Elle qui avait toujours pensé que ce n'était que des mots, qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin. Elle s'était trompée ! Il avait demandé à se faire marquer ? Par sa propre volonté ?

« Seras-tu fidèle à ton Maître ?

-Oui. » Répondit-il la voix pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Certains mots tuent tout aussi sûrement que des coups et celui-ci venait de l'achever. Toutes les générations étaient donc corrompues, pourries.

« Tends ton bras. » Lui-demanda Voldemort dans un effet de déjà vu.

Il sortit sa longue baguette et la pointa sur le bras du jeune adolescent. Tous les visages étaient relevés vers la scène qui se déroulait sauf un : celui de Mme Malefoy qui sanglotait, le corps secoué de tremblements. Cette guerre qui se préparait lui avait déjà pris un mari et maintenant elle lui enlevait son propre fils, la chair de sa chair.

Pour Hermione, cette scène était de trop, elle se revoyait quelques jours à peine face à Voldemort, elle revoyait sa trahison, elle revoyait sa lâcheté, elle revoyait ses parents, sa perfidie, sa déloyauté. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues rejoignant les sanglots silencieux de Mme Malefoy.

Puis une vive lumière sortit de la baguette de Lord Voldemort et traça sur le bras du jeune homme un abominable crâne humain dénué de chair et dégorgeant un long reptile. Mais à l'inverse de la cérémonie qu'avait vécue Hermione, ici chaque personne se releva pour féliciter le tout nouveau novice qui venait s'ajouter au cercle des Mangemorts. A croire que pour lui c'était un honneur de recevoir cette Marque, d'appartenir à quelqu'un ! Au moins, personne ne lui avait fait cette illusion, à elle.

**DM/HG**

La salle était vide à présent, il ne restait plus que lui, Narcissa, Bellatrix, le Lord et elle, toujours masquée par sa capuche.

« Tu vas recevoir ta première mission dés maintenant Drago. Je veux que tu me prouves que tu n'es pas une misérable vermine… Bien sûr, si tu échoues dans ta tâche, tu comprendras que je ne veux pas ce genre de personnes dans mes rangs, n'est-ce pas ? Débuta Voldemort. Je veux que tu tues Dumbledore. » Ajouta-t-il simplement.

Mme Malefoy retint de justesse un cri sous la nouvelle. Finalement la guerre ne ferait pas que lui enlever son fils… elle le tuerait. Car elle savait très bien que pour Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « tu comprendras que je ne veux pas ce genre de personne dans mes rangs » signifiait clairement qu'en cas d'échec, il lui ôterait la vie.

Tandis que Mme Malefoy blanchissait à vue d'œil et que Bellatrix s'émerveillait comme un tout petit enfant, Drago lui n'avait pas bougé. Qu'en était-il de son expression, Hermione n'en savait rien : il était resté de dos depuis le début de la cérémonie.

« Désormais, vous serez trois dans ce château. Compléta Voldemort le regard tourné vers Hermione.

-Trois ? Demanda Narcissa surprise.

-Trois. » Conclut-il.

**DM/HG**

_*Trois : Hermione, Drago et Rogue._


	6. Félicitations

**CHAPITRE V : Félicitations**

Toujours cachée dans l'obscurité de la pièce, un capuchon relevé sur sa tête couvrant son visage, Hermione Granger ne savait que faire. Le duo Malefoy venait d'être informé de la présence d'un nouvel espion à Poudlard, et ce, avec ce même espion à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Ce n'était point le moment de paniquer, ni même de faire le moindre geste. Et pourtant Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'affolement grandissant qui naissait en elle, secouant ses mains de violents tremblements et accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

Bien sûr que Drago allait tout faire pour savoir qui était ce troisième espion, il se rendrait compte bien assez tôt que ce n'était pas un professeur mais bien un élève. Tout comme il comprendrait qu'aucun Serpentard ne pouvait être impliqué là dedans… les côtoyant tous les jours.

Alors qui resterait-il ? Elle l'amie du Survivant ? Heureusement non, par son statut personne ne la soupçonnerait, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, ils étaient dans le même pétrin tous les deux. Espions pour le compte d'un homme sanguinaire qui ne se gênait pas de les envoyer dans la fausse aux lions, pour sa propre guerre.

Si elle s'était imaginée un jour, qu'elle compatirait pour le Grand Drago Malefoy ! La vie était un grand paradoxe, un jour vous étiez une Sang-de-Bourbe et le lendemain vous contribuiez à l'extinction de votre propre « espèce ».

Noyée dans ses pensées les plus sombres, la jeune fille ne vit pas les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'étaient mis à la fixer, complétés d'un petit sourire vainqueur déformant ses lèvres closes. Elle ne vit pas non plus toute suite, que Drago et Narcissa avaient eux aussi tourné le leur dans la direction que fixait intensément Bellatrix.

Ce fut une image plus forte que les précédentes qui la sortit de sa torpeur, la faisant sursauter. Voulant reprendre constance, elle releva son port de tête mettant en valeur le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Elle croisa soudainement les yeux de Malefoy, cherchant désespérément à apercevoir plus qu'une frêle silhouette dans l'obscurité dans laquelle elle se cachait.

Elle n'aurait sans aucun doute, pas dû bouger. Mais le trouble qui l'agita à ce moment précis, la poussa à faire l'impensable. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa cachette, courant presque vers la porte, quittant son cadre délimité depuis lequel, le manque de lumière, la cachait des yeux de Malefoy.

Dans sa précipitation si soudaine, elle manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa de vitesse à l'embrasure de la porte qui lui râpa le poignet et envoya valser sa gourmette sur le parquet.

**DM/HG**

Accolée contre un mur, les jambes repliées sur elle-même et relevées contre sa poitrine, cachant les battements affolants de son cœur, Hermione était là, tapie dans ce couloir. Peut-être attendait-elle que le martèlement frappant sa poitrine et lui arrachant une grimace de douleur à chaque pulsation, se calme.

Peut-être, se cachait-elle pour échapper à cette aventure sordide, sans queue ni tête ou peut-être tentait-elle de fuir à soi-même et à sa propre peur, sa propre folie qui gagnait un peu plus de place au fond d'elle-même. Chaque jour passé ici était une déchirure de plus dans sa misérable vie de Mangemorte condamnée à trahir et souffrir.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. De loin on pouvait entendre des voix qui se détachaient du calme régnant en maître sur le couloir.

« Drago, s'il-te-plait, regarde moi. Suppliait une voix féminine. Drago, arrête-toi, et écoute-moi. S'il-te-plait. Drago, comprends-moi. »

Quelques sanglots venaient briser la supplique de cette femme.

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas le faire ! Je savais que ça finirait mal. Drago, arrête-toi ! Il va te tuer, il va me tuer et tuer ton père ! C'est ça que tu voulais ? Qu'il nous tue tous ?

-Je devais le faire, maman. L'honneur de la famille était en jeu.

-Je m'en fou de l'honneur de cette famille, Drago ! Quand on sera tous morts il n'y aura plus d'honneur, plus de famille du tout ! » Hurla la voix.

Hermione qui jusqu'à là avait suivi la conversation entre les deux Malefoy avec attention, se leva d'un bond, réalisant que les pas correspondants aux voix se rapprochaient dangereusement. Affolée, elle ramassa sa cape, trainant au sol, et couru dans la direction opposée. C'était sans compter Malefoy qui alerté par le bruit avait sorti sa baguette et courrait vers elle criant à s'en rompre les poumons :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Arrêtez-vous ou je vous lance un sort ! »

Encore quelques pas, et il pourrait la voir, de dos certes, mais les Serpentard n'avaient aucun scrupule à lancer des sorts de dos.

Paniquée, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : le médaillon. Les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, elle s'empêtra dans la chaîne.

Enrouler. Dérouler. Emmêler. Dérouler.

Le médaillon s'était laissé petit à petit s'ouvrir, dévoilant son miroir, pendant qu'Hermione continuait d'agiter ses doigts autour des pendentifs. Puis brutalement, la jeune fille fut prise d'un violent malaise : cette impression d'être arrachée du sol.

« Miss Granger ? Vous allez bien ? »

La voix de Rabastan avait claqué dans l'air, paniquée et inquiète.

Il l'a souleva par le bras et la fit asseoir de force sur un grand sofa. S'asseyant à son tour, à ses côtés, il reprit :

« Ca ne s'est pas passé comme vous le souhaitiez n'est-ce pas ?

-No…

-… Votre expression de terreur parle pour vous, Miss Granger ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait voir - et je n'ai pas à le savoir - mais sachez que je suis là, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? Vous aviez bien fait de vous servir du Portoloin. »

Comment osait-il se faire passer pour son sauveur, son protecteur ? Lui cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à se faire marquer et à torturer les parents de Neville quitte à briser plusieurs vie par la même occasion. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Oh non, pas d'un sourire joyeux, non, celui qui vous glace le sang, celui qui emplit le visage de chaque Mangemort.

« Redescendez de votre nuage Mr Lestrange, vous êtes un meurtrier. S'occuper d'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe ne vous rachètera pas. Personne ne fermera les yeux sur vos crimes… Les Londubat, vous vous souvenez ? »

Plus l'homme se décrêpait, plus Hermione souriait de son sourire maléfique. Voilà, elle venait de faire honneur à sa nouvelle condition !

« Ne jouez pas à ce que vous n'êtes pas, Miss. Vous pourriez vous égarer. »

_Comme moi._

**DM/HG**

« Avance arriérée ! J'ai à t'expliquer plus en détail, ta mission et je n'ai pas la journée à te consacrer ! » Brailla Bellatrix Lestrange, bousculant Hermione de la pointe de sa baguette dans un des nombreux escaliers.

« Dés demain, tu retourneras chez tes traitres à leur Sang, les Weasley ! Expliqua-t-elle, faisant traîner son air dégouté sur le dernier mot. Tu passeras quelques temps chez eux, comme tu le fais toujours puis tu réintégreras Poudlard.

-Mes parents pourront-ils rentrer chez eux ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-Nous te laissons la vie sauve et tu réclames encore quelque chose ! Sale petite ingrate ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Comme convenu, tes parents resteront près de nous… On ne sait jamais, s'il te vient l'idée de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore… »

La Mangemorte marqua une pause puis, la fixant de son regard dément, reprit :

« Pour ce qui est des autres personnes, deux de nos Mangemorts t'accompagneront chez les Weasley. Un peu de Polynectar devrait faire l'affaire. Après tout, si ça peut t'éviter de t'enfuir et éviter tous soupçons quant à l'absence de tes parents. Pourquoi pas ? »

Tout en « discutant », elles s'étaient rapprochées de la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'endroit, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Mais Lestrange, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille continua de déverser son flot continuel de méchancetés et de piques en tout genre :

« J'espère que tu as apprécié la cérémonie. Voilà ce qu'est un vrai rituel d'initiation, avec de **vrais sorciers**. Mon neveu a accepté la Marque avec toute la fierté et la superbe que se doit d'avoir un Sang-Pur. Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Bref tout ce que tu n'es pas. »

_Avec toute la fierté et la superbe, _mouais, elle l'avait plutôt trouvé pâle et absent. La lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer à Poudlard l'avait quittée ce jour-ci. Il n'était plus l'arrogant garçon railleur et hautain mais une simple ombre de Drago Malefoy. Aucune fierté ne l'avait accompagné, ça elle en était sûre. Tout comme cette mère qui pleurait, face contre terre. Avait-il fait ça pour racheter son père aux yeux de Lord Voldemort comme il l'avait dit dans le couloir ?

Hermione en doutait presque, il avait tellement tenu des paroles cruelles à Poudlard… Ne les pensait-il pas ?

Sentant, Bellatrix s'éloigner peu à peu de sa chambre, elle ferma la porte quand tout d'un coup cette dernière se retourna et lui cracha à la gueule d'un air moqueur :

« Au faite, bien joué Granger ! Avoir fait tomber ta gourmette juste son sous nez lui permettra de découvrir un peu plus tôt qui est le troisième Mangemort. Félicitation, tu viens d'avancer ton arrêt de mort ! »


	7. Prisonnière

**CHAPITRE VI : Prisonnière**

_« Une sombre moisson germait dans le sang rependu. La terreur dominait les esprits. Loin de se rapprocher, les Hommes allaient se diviser, se déchirer. » Jacques Soustelle._

**DM/HG**

« Tenez Miss, Litsy doit vous remettre cette tenue. »

Litsy, la petite Elfe de Maison qui s'occupait d'Hermione Granger venait de transplaner dans sa chambre, un petit paquet de vêtements pliés dans les bras.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione s'en allait. Elle quittait enfin cet endroit maudit qui la retenait depuis maintenant de nombreux jours, qu'elle ne comptait même plus d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait comme enfermée dans une cage dans laquelle elle ne pouvait ni agir, ni se défendre. Et pourtant serait-ce différent à l'extérieur ? Non, elle le savait : tout ne serait que mensonge ! Elle s'était livrée au mal et celui-ci la retiendrait prisonnière à tout jamais.

La jeune fille se leva péniblement de son lit, fatiguée et lasse des récents événements. Les cauchemars et les angoisses étaient devenus ses plus fidèles compagnons. A chaque heure du jour comme de la nuit, ses pires craintes l'envahissaient, la noyant sous la suffocation et l'oppression.

Elle prit les quelques vêtements qu'avait déposés Litsy sur son lit, la remercia d'un signe de tête silencieux et sortit de la pièce en direction de la salle-de-bain.

Mais en dépliant le paquet remis par la petite servante elle rit d'un petit rire nerveux, sans aucune trace d'humour : ils avaient bien fait attention à lui redonner les vêtements qu'elle portait à son arrivée. Ils n'avaient décidemment rien laissé au hasard. Bien entendu, une Hermione en robe noire brodée ne convenait pas à la petite Sang-de-Bourbe que connaissaient habituellement ses amis.

Résignée, elle laissa tomber à terre son déguisement d'apprentie Mangemorte et tout aussi indifféremment elle rentra dans la large baignoire. Elle alluma le robinet d'eau chaude, se délectant de l'eau limpide qui coulait le long de son corps.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ? Heureusement pour eux, elle était bien trop généreuse et courageuse pour oser faire un acte de cette ampleur. Si elle laissait tomber, ses parents mourraient au moment même.

Elle ne cessait de se fustiger pour n'avoir eu l'idée de sauver ses parents tant qu'il en était encore temps. _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir…_ Si seulement, elle avait pensé plutôt à les protéger, rien ne serait arrivé !

Mais c'est pour eux qu'elle combattrait et qu'elle resterait là, quitte à en perdre toute dignité ! Sa dignité ou leur vie ? La question ne se posait même pas pour Hermione Granger. Alors, la tête haute elle se leva, coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette de toilette.

Aujourd'hui elle revêtirait la tenue d'Hermione Granger, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, mais ce ne serait qu'un déguisement de plus.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, les cheveux dégoulinant le long de ses épaules, les yeux ternes et mornes et pourtant au fond elle, elle le savait : elle était déterminée.

« Venez Miss. Maintenant que vous êtes prête, je dois vous conduire au près de ma Maîtresse. » Lui dit la petite Elfe dévouée, de sa voix nasillarde et haut perchée.

Elles sortirent silencieusement de la chambre mais alors que la petite Elfe refermait la porte derrière Hermione, elle lui murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

« Monsieur Rabastan m'a confié de vous dire que cette chambre vous était réservée désormais. Vous pourrez venir quand bon vous y semblera. »

A croire que ce Mangemort de longue date se souciait réellement d'elle. Elle aurait ainsi au moins quelqu'un sur qui compter ici, bien qu'il ne paressait pas particulièrement actif dans les plans de Lord Voldemort. Quand elle y repensait, cet homme avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle dans cet endroit, comme s'il n'y était pas à place.

Après cette interruption, elles reprirent leur descente vers les étages inférieurs.

« Te voilà enfin Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Vociféra Bellatrix à son égard.

La Mangemorte l'attendait au bas des escaliers, hautaine et froide comme à son habitude. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres personnes, postées à ses côtés tels deux chiens de garde. Deux hommes au regard acéré et cruel. Elle ne les avait jamais vu auparavant et quand bien même ils auraient été là le jour de son initiation, qu'elle n'aurait pas été en état de les remarquer.

« Thorfinn, Antonin, je vous la laisse. N'hésitez pas à employer la force s'il le faut. » Leur intima-t-elle avant de s'en aller dans une volée de cape noire flamboyante.

Les deux Mangemorts attendirent quelques instants que la maîtresse de maison s'éloigne assez pour attaquer leur nouvelle victime d'un de leurs joutes verbales favorites.

« Alors, heureuse de revoir ton petit pote Potter ? Demanda le plus âgé, à la petite barbichette noire et hirsute.

- Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! » S'exclama le deuxième, complètement hilare.

Ils sortirent de leur poche une petite fiole de Polynectar qu'ils avalèrent d'un coup sec et rapide. Cette dernière renfermait à coup sûr le liquide qui leur donnerait l'apparence de Mr et Mme Granger. Un liquide blanc, pur.

Durant quelques instants, chacun attendaient les effets qui se faisaient tardés et en particulier Hermione. Cette dernière allait revoir ses parents. Enfin, ce ne serait pas vraiment eux mais ce serait tout de même leur visage, leurs yeux.

Puis, brusquement, les deux hommes en face d'elle sentirent leurs traits s'étirer, se dilater et se tordre. Tout leur être semblait s'affiner sans fin jusqu'à qu'il possède les caractéristiques de Pearl et Owen Granger.

Hermione sentit tout son corps se crisper : ils étaient là devant ses yeux, dans un vulgaire costume de Mangemort, arborant un sourire mesquin et conspirateur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Des centaines de sentiments paradoxaux s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine : elle aurait tellement voulu leur sauter au cou et pourtant elle n'avait à faire qu'à deux meurtriers, deux ennemis !

D'un coup de baguette magique, ils métamorphosèrent leur précédente tenue en une parfaite de Moldus, qui passerait inaperçue sans aucun doute.

« Alors Granger, on n'embrasse pas ses parents ? Lui demanda ''sa mère'', un fin sourire sadique s'étirant sur son visage.

-En supposant qu'ils soient toujours en vie, bien entendu ! » Rajouta ''son père'', le sourcil levé.

_Qu'avaient-ils dit ?_ La dernière réplique faisait petit à petit son chemin dans la tête de la jeune fille. Cet homme venait de supposer que ses parents avaient été laissés pour morts.

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents ne peuvent pas être… »

Les derniers mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, devancés par un premier sanglot. Non, elle en était sûre et certaine, ou en tout cas elle aurait voulu s'en convaincre que ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'une supercherie qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

« Vous mentez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous aviez promis que vous ne leur feriez rien en échange de ma collaboration ! Hurla Hermione, au bord des larmes.

-Calme-toi poupée, deux Moldus en moins dans ce bas-monde n'est pas une si grande perte ! S'exclama Antonin, dissimulé sous le corps de la mère d'Hermione.

-Je vous interdis de dire de telles choses ! Cria Hermione, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge.

-Pourquoi, que nous ferais-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Ricana Thorfinn, la dévisageant de haut en bas.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour à cette réplique. D'une façon tout à fait irréfléchie elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers son cœur et prononça distinctement la formule de la douleur, celle qui lui ferait regretter ses paroles.

Mais dans son élan, Hermione avait momentanément oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette contre un quelconque Mangemort dans l'enceinte de ce Manoir. De ce fait, aucun éclair ne s'écrasa contre le torse de cette immondice qui osait lui faire face.

Bien au contraire, celui-ci la désarma et lui relança son propre sort, de son air narquois et railleur.

La jeune fille, non préparée à une telle attaque, tomba sur le sol face contre terre. Chaque parcelle de sa peau la brûlait de l'intérieur. Tous ses membres hurlaient de douleur. Et malgré ses efforts, elle ne put retenir les cris de souffrance qui essayaient de s'échapper de sa bouche.

**DM/HG**

Elle se tordait encore sur le tapis lorsqu'il arriva. Son visage, d'ordinaire si innocent était défiguré par le vice de ces deux hommes qui lui faisaient endurer. Devait-il agir ?

« N'abîmer pas la moquette, je vous prie Messieurs. »

La torture prit fin au moment même où cet homme prononça ces quelques mots. Mais ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient encore à cet instant, ne lui permit pas de discerner qui avait bien pu stopper son calvaire. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, coupé par le précédent assaut qu'elle avait subi.

Mais alors qu'elle s'affala une nouvelle fois sur le sol après avoir essayé de se relever qu'une solide poigne l'attrapa par le bras.

« Et essayez également de ne pas abîmer nos espions. » Compléta Rabastan Lestrange de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

_Toujours là quand on a besoin de lui !_ Tout en la remettant sur ses pieds, ce dernier lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

« Ne vous en faîtes point Miss, vos parents sont toujours sains et saufs. Et n'oubliez pas : vous pouvez vous servir du médaillon à n'importe qu'elle moment… »

Puis il la lâcha brusquement, l'envoyant valser vers les deux Mangemorts.

« Au lieu de vous amuser, vous devriez vous occuper de votre mission ! »

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux, dans un signe de soumission et attrapèrent Hermione par le bras. Puis Rabastan sortit de la pièce, le port royal.

« Foutu Mangemort de Premier Cercle ! » Grommela Antonin avant de faire un signe de tête à son compère annonçant qu'ils transplanaient.


	8. Le Chemin de Traverse

**CHAPITRE VII : Le Chemin de Traverse**

C'était une petite rue sale, étroite et mal éclairée. Les quelques lampadaires qui ponctuaient l'allée étaient soit cassés, soit éteints. Quant aux passants, bien que le soir approchait à grands pas, la rue abritait encore une foule dense et agitée. C'était un amas de Moldus qui rentraient du travail, sacoche à la main et cigarette à la bouche.

Le temps maussade n'arrangeait rien et conférait à la ville une ambiance lugubre et sinistre. Cette atmosphère plus qu'oppressante détournait l'attention des passants de leur envie même de sourire.

C'est au détour d'une ruelle, dans un coin plus sombre et plus négligé que les autres que se trouvait le bar à l'enseigne miteuse. Celui qui couvrait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, de ses nombreuses échoppes et du Londres Sorcier. Il était coincé entre deux boutiques Moldues, l'une vendant des disques de musique et l'autre de nombreux livres et ouvrages.

Ce fut dans cette modeste venelle que transplanèrent Thorfinn Rowle et Antonin Dolohov accompagnés de leur jeune captive qui manifestement n'exprimait aucune joie d'être à leurs côtés. Dissimulés de la vue des Londoniens par un vidoir à l'odeur pestilentielle, ils purent faire acte de leur magie sans se causer le moindre ennui.

A peine furent ils arrivés qu'ils marchèrent rapidement vers ce minuscule pub appelé plus fréquemment : Le Chaudron Baveur. Sous le déguisement magique d'Owen Granger, Thorfinn Rowle poussa Hermione devant eux, lui montrant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas censés connaître cet endroit.

La jeune fille, sans que le choix ne lui fût laissé, accéléra sa démarche pour dépasser les deux hommes et ouvrir le pas. S'approchant du vestibule du lieu convoité, elle ouvrit la porte de bois et pénétra dans l'auberge.

Sans même un regard pour le patron de l'établissement, ces trois Mangemorts - consentants ou non - se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cour de la brasserie qui abritait le fameux mur de briques.

Après que Dolohov ait soigneusement demandé à Hermione si elle voulait bien ouvrir le passage car sa condition de Moldue ne lui permettait pas cette prouesse, le mur de briques s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître la très célèbre artère Sorcière de ce Londres : Le Chemin de Traverse.

Tous les ans, à la même époque, Mr et Mme Granger accompagnaient leur fille, ses mâles pour Poudlard dans chaque main, jusqu'au magasin Fleury & Bott. C'est ici même qu'ils lui faisaient leurs adieux jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, la laissant à la charge de la famille Weasley qui se faisait une joie de l'accueillir chez elle.

Mais ce jour-ci, Hermione ne marchait pas aux côtés de ses parents et ne marcherait certainement plus au près d'eux pour se rendre dans cette même boutique. Aujourd'hui, deux serviteurs du Mage Noir l'escortaient près à intervenir à l'unique faux pas de la jeune fille.

La famille Granger dans toute son imposture s'engouffra alors dans la rue désertée et humide, pressée d'arriver au près des Weasley pour leur refourguer l'espionne la plus attendue et la plus surveillée des Mangemorts.

**DM/HG**

Un peu plus loin, dans l'allée la plus redoutée du Chemin de Traverse, la famille Malefoy faisait des emplettes. Oh non, pas celles que les honnêtes gens ont l'habitude de faire mais celles qui suffisent à discerner les personnes louches des autres.

Drago suivi de près par sa mère, le visage blême et anxieux, sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes un petit paquet dans les mains. Bien que cela aurait pu paraître étrange, Mr Malefoy n'accompagnait pas sa famille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était retenu à Azkaban. Il laissait ainsi son fils et sa femme se débrouiller seuls dans le monde Sorcier.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici par le réseau de Cheminette, ils n'avaient croisé personne.

Depuis que Lord Voldemort était revenu, plus puissant que jamais, le monde Sorcier était en alerte craignant une nouvelle guerre. Mais cette envie de paix à tout prix avait quelque peu rendu aveugle la population qui tentait de se convaincre que rien de grave ne se préparait… Pourtant les rues étaient désertes et abandonnées.

Cette crainte grandissante accompagnait chaque Sorcier ou du moins les plus aptes à la lucidité. Dans ceux-ci, contre toutes attentes, nous retrouvions les Malefoy : amputés d'un de leurs membres, la peur de se retrouver seul étouffait Narcissa et Drago.

Ils croyaient aux idéaux de leur Maître, ils allaient même jusqu'à défendre sa doctrine mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à tuer et massacrer des populations pour faire valoir leur idéologie. Ainsi, c'est un Drago plus que tremblant qui marchait dans le Londres Sorcier, accompagné de sa mère qui n'en menait pas large.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leurs achats, les deux Malefoy, mère et fils, rentraient chez eux, heureux d'avoir accomplit cette tâche lorsque une tête connue interpella leur attention. C'était Granger et ses deux abrutis de géniteurs Moldus qui marchaient derrière elle subjugués par le décor environnant.

Avides d'un peu d'amusement dans ce triste paysage, Drago et Narcissa dévièrent leur chemin pour aller à la rencontre de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais à peine furent ils passés dans son champ de vision et de celui de ses parents que son père leur lança un sourire de convenance en s'exclamant haut et fort :

« Oh Mme Malefoy et Drago, son fils ! »

La boutade avait été faite par Thorfinn Rowle et les dégâts causés étaient très certainement irréparables. Tandis que du côté des Malefoy ils cherchaient une réponse à cette interjection, du côté de nos trois Mangemorts aucun des trois ne savaient quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Dolohov aurait bien proposé de mettre à mort Rowle dés maintenant sur la place publique, ce dernier aurait bien eu l'idée de prendre la fuite et Hermione se serait bien lancée un Avada Kedavra à elle-même pour en finir le plus vite que possible. Malheureusement pour eux, aucune des solutions n'était envisageable : une mission donnée, même par une Mangemorte de Premier Cercle, se devait d'être respectée coûte que coûte.

Alors, Dolohov eut la brillante idée de se défouler sur cette famille à l'allure si parfaite par le biais de cette Moldue à qui il avait emprunté le corps.

« Des cheveux blonds décolorés, un air hautain et des vêtements de première main : vous devez être les Malefoy, forcement ! Si vous saviez comme nous avons entendu parler de vous… Lança-t-il la tête haute.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien repentis d'avoir insulté notre propre fille, maintenant que l'un des votre nous a quitté pour Azkaban… » Ajouta Thorfinn, un peu trop méprisant au goût d'Hermione.

Bien entendu, tout cela était trop louche, ils en savaient trop pour des Moldus mais aucun de nos deux représentants de la famille Malefoy n'osait faire remarquer ce détail : ils n'étaient pas en position de force dans cette situation. Ainsi, ils se suffirent de quelques insultes bien placées avant de se détourner de leur chemin.

« Depuis quand votre race est-elle acceptée dans ce genre de lieu ? Cracha Drago, le visage haineux.

-Viens, Drago ne restons pas là, l'odeur est beaucoup trop désagréable. » Clôtura Mme Malefoy, le visage pincé comme dans une tentative ratée d'échapper à une odeur inexistante.

La mère et son fils rebroussèrent chemin, toujours affamés de vengeance et de distraction. Mais Drago Malefoy avait tout enregistré, il était ingénieux car tout cela cachait quelque chose, quoi que ce soit il le découvrirait…

De son côté Hermione Granger redoutait le moment où cette fouine finirait par découvrir son vrai statut : après tout il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien et les preuves commençaient sérieusement à s'accumuler contre elle.

Après avoir attendu que ces deux arrogants personnages soient assez loin, Dolohov ajouta, un air moqueur sur le visage :

« Tiens, ils ont perdu de leur verve ces deux là ! »

Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas autant appréciés qu'ils aimaient se l'entendre dire.

Cet intermède terminé, Rowle, poussa Hermione dans la direction de Fleury & Bott : il s'agissait bien entendu de ne pas faire attendre la famille Weasley et surtout de rentrer à temps au Manoir pour ne pas subir les foudres de Bellatrix Lestrange que personne n'avait réellement envie d'endurer.

La jeune fille, plus abattue que jamais marcha droit devant elle, tenant fermement son pendentif entre les doigts et le médaillon qui allait avec. Elle allait devoir faire violence pour ne pas l'utiliser. Car même s'il aurait fallut lui passer sur le corps pour qu'elle avoua quelque chose pareille mais elle se sentait en sécurité au près de Rabastan Lestrange. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres Mangemorts, il était moins dément et plus flegmatique.

Elle dépassa le magasin d'Ollivander, saccagé et en ruines puis un autre légèrement plus coloré où l'on vendait des animaux et enfin elle approcha de Fleury & Bott, le marchand de livres en tous genres.

Devant la vitrine crasseuse, attendaient Mme Weasley, Ron et Harry, baguette à la main, surveillant de près chaque individu un peu trop suspect à leur goût.

A la vue de ses meilleurs amis, le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine, les larmes lui embuèrent les yeux et son pou s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Elle avait devant elle, les personnes qu'elle trahissait maintenant même, celles qui pâtiraient un jour ou l'autre de son erreur.

Elle aurait voulu faire marche arrière et retourner dans cet affreux endroit qu'était la demeure des Lestrange plutôt que de devoir leur parler et de faire comme si tout était normal alors que rien ne l'était. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre sur place, leur crier de fuir ou encore de diriger leur baguette contre elle : elle était leur plus grande ennemie dans tout le périmètre.

Puis subitement, Ron se retourna dans sa direction et ni une ni deux, se précipita à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans les bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Harry qui ne se rendit compte de l'arrivée de son amie bien après, les enroula tous les deux de ses bras, embrassant Hermione sur la joue. Elle était sa plus grande confidente et sa meilleure amie, peut-être même la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione bénissait ces amis pour lui réchauffer le cœur contre toutes attentes et maudissait ces deux Mangemorts qui jouaient trop bien leur rôle à son goût. En effet, ils faisaient deux Moldus bien trop crédibles pour qu'Harry ou même Mme Weasley ne puissent ouvrir une brèche dans le mystère Granger.

D'une simple poignée de main, les Granger saluèrent Mme Weasley la remerciant gracieusement d'accueillir leur fille unique pour le restant des vacances puis sollicitèrent Hermione pour une dernière embrassade.

Tandis que les trois Mangemorts s'étreignaient, Dolohov laissa échapper dans un faible murmure :

« Lundi, vingt-trois heures au Manoir. Ta présence est obligatoire, accompagnée d'informations, il en va de soi… »


	9. Croup

**CHAPITRE VIII : Croup**

A Londres il faisait humide et frais même en une belle journée d'été, c'était un fait. Mais ce principe s'appliquait à Londres et seulement dans la capitale au grand désarroi d'Hermione Granger.

Ce qui la tracassait en ce moment même aurait pu paraitre futile mais lorsqu'un soleil éclatant brillait dans le ciel, il était mal vu de porter un chandail aux manches longues. Et pourtant, notre protagoniste ne pouvait se permettre la fantaisie d'enlever se vêtement sous peine de dévoiler son bras.

La jeune fille, dégoulinant ainsi de chaleur essayait en vain de suivre ses amis qui galopaient devant elle, portant à leur main, une lourde male chacun.

Elle venait de quitter le Magicobus, accompagnée d'un Ron plus qu'excité, un Harry mélancolique et une Mme Weasley pipelette au possible. Ils marchaient maintenant tous les quatre d'un pas rapide vers le Terrier qui surplombait la colline et jurait dans le décor tant par sa forme biscornue que son aspect précaire.

Pourtant Hermione le savait la famille qui y habitait n'avait rien de vulnérable ou même d'étrange. En effet c'était la famille la plus aimante et la plus soudée qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Cette bâtisse était un cocon de bien-être, une alcôve de chaleur.

C'est alors d'un pas enjoué qu'elle rattrapa ses amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Que c'était bon d'être dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! Elle pouvait désormais tout oublier, ou du moins en partie.

Nos trois compères prirent le chemin qui menait à la maisonnée, se tenant par la main, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Soudainement une tête connue à la chevelure de feu se précipita sur le seuil, agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et criant au loin :

« Hermione ! »

C'était Ginny qui l'attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à accompagner Harry et Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mme Weasley avait prétexté que le danger y était trop présent désormais. Malheureusement ce n'était pas qu'un ressentiment, mais bien la vérité. Si elle savait seulement qui elle accueillait chez elle…

Hermione balaya ces idées noires d'un secouement de tête et se précipita dans les bras de Ginny qui n'attendait que ça.

**DM/HG**

Une conversation s'était engagée dans le salon des Weasley, des plus passionnées. La plus jeune de cette longue fratrie racontait avec un enthousiasme peu contenu, ses vacances. Hermione s'était laissée à écouter ses péripéties, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans les paroles de son amie.

« -Si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, Hermione ! Un Croup, tu imagines ? Un tout petit Croup*, tellement mignon ! Exulta Ginny, le regard pétillant.

-Et oui, malheureusement papa à réussi à obtenir un permis au près du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. » Déclara Ron, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main.

Il marqua une pause et se pencha vers Hermione avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois qu'il a donné à Amos Diggory des boîtes de conserves ensorcelées en échange. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix de peur sûrement que Molly n'entende quoi que ce soit.

-Allez, viens Hermione que je te le montre. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer ! » Rajouta la jeune fille, sautillant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Remarquant son absence de réaction, elle lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les escaliers. Courant presque, elles gravirent les étages à une vitesse folle, éclatant de rire à chaque marche franchie de plus.

Le souffle court, la plus jeune s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, coupant la route à son aînée. Un fou rire inébranlable la secouait et l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle était tellement contente de revoir son amie, elle lui avait tant manquée.

« Tu m'as manquée Hermione, c'est si bon de te revoir. Il faut que je te raconte tout, absolument tout ! Et promis je n'omettrai rien ! » Déclara Ginny, la main sur le cœur, son regard plongé dans celui d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se demandait d'ailleurs comment on pouvait être de si bonne humeur ? Son amie rayonnait et ne se privait pas de lui faire partager sa joie de vivre.

Décidemment elle avait raison, à elle aussi elle lui avait manquée. Elle et son sourire, son rire si franc et éclatant, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant sur ses épaules, ses joues légèrement rougies par son dernier fou rire et sa naïveté si attendrissante !

La rouquine laissa échapper de nouveau un éclat de rire en ajoutant entre deux soubresauts :

« Viens, ne restons pas plantées là ! »

Dans sa précipitation, la plus jeune des Weasley tira Hermione en arrière, agrippant la manche de cette dernière et laissant ainsi dévoiler son bras nu. L'effet ne se fut pas tarder. Ginny s'arrêta brusquement, cramponnant sa main autour du bras d'Hermione.

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, d'une blancheur cadavérique, les lèvres pincées, elle releva doucement son visage vers celui de Ginny.

Cette dernière planta alors instantanément ses ongles dans la chair de son avant-bras et essaya de dégainer sa baguette le plus rapidement possible.

Cependant, Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la poussant violemment dans l'escalier. Ginny laissa échapper un cri de surprise strident alors qu'elle dévalait les marches, roulée en boule.

Seulement, avant qu'elle n'eut atteint le sol, Hermione la stupéfixia d'un éclair provenant de la baguette même de Ginny, laissée à ses pieds.

Le corps de sa jeune se figea instantanément dans une posture de détresse, et continua sa route le long des marches aiguisées de l'escalier.

Ginny était là, sur le planché le visage protégé entre ses mains crispées, les jambes rabattues contre sa poitrine, dans un espoir vain de ce protéger des coups.

Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon paralysée. La seule chose qui s'opposait à cette inquiétante immobilité était le sang qui s'écoulait peu à peu sur le sol, auréolant son visage d'une flaque rouge : rouge-sang.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Son amie, celle qui lui souriait quelques instants auparavant, l'avait prise pour une Mangemorte, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pense une chose pareille, elle aurait voulu lui dire, que ce n'était pas vrai, que cette affreuse marque ne représentait rien !

Et puis, elle avait levé sa baguette contre elle, comme on se protège d'un ennemi.

_Non Ginny, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ton amie !_

Mais maintenant que Ginny gisait inerte un peu plus bas, à quoi bon se justifier ? Elle était devenue ce monstre sanguinaire qu'on avait fait d'elle. Elle avait succombé au modelage qu'on essayait de lui faire prendre : elle venait de tuer Ginny, la sœur de Ron, la fille de Mme Weasley, sa meilleure amie. Elle venait de détruire une vie. Elle venait de devenir une meurtrière. Elle venait de donner un sens à ce tatouage qui défigurait son bras. Elle venait de justifier le comportement qu'avait eu Ginny à son égard.

Maintenant, elle était pétrifiée, en haut des escaliers, la baguette de Ginny pendant entre ses doigts.

Que devait-elle faire ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, ses mains devenaient moites, ses yeux s'embuaient, son pou s'accélérait. Que penserait d'elle Harry, Ron, Mme Weasley et tous les autres ?

Elle devait faire disparaître le corps. Comme un lâche, elle ferait disparaître toutes traces de sa culpabilité puis elle se sauverait, elle ne reviendrait plus ici.

Se réveillant brusquement de sa transe, Hermione dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et dépêtra son petit médaillon du col de son chandail. Elle utiliserait le portoloin pour se rendre chez Rabastan. Elle demandera de l'aide et il l'aidera comme il lui avait promis.

Puis, très certainement, on la tuera pour ne pas avoir mené à bien sa mission. Mais après tout, elle préférait mourir de leurs mains que subir le regard de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Mais alors, qu'elle attrapait le poignet de Ginny pour l'entraîner avec elle, elle croisa ses yeux. Ils la regardaient, faiblement mais ils étaient bien là à l'observer se faisant presque suppliant. La vie brillait encore dans ses yeux. Elle n'était donc pas partie.

« Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione, hésitante.

La dénommée, lui adressa un regard apeuré, effrayé. Qui était cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, qui portait sur son bras la marque des Ténèbres ? Où était Hermione Granger, son amie, celle qui défendait les Moldus et mettait toute sa hargne dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

« Oh Mon Dieu, Ginny, je ne voulais pas ! » Eclata-t-elle en sanglots.

Elle leva alors sa baguette pour rompre le sort qui la retenait immobilisée au sol quand elle se souvint brusquement de ce que savait la rouquine. Il était indéniable qu'elle avait vu sa marque !

Elle se pencha alors à son oreille et lui chuchota dans un souffle :

« Désolé Ginny, je dois le faire. Ne m'en veut pas. »

Elle dirigea de nouveau la pointe de sa baguette vers le corps de la jeune fille et prononça très distinctement :

«Oubliette. »

Mais alors qu'elle était encore agenouillée au près d'elle, une voix retentit des étages supérieurs :

« J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bie… »

Ce que vu Mme Weasley la figea sur place, lui ôtant les mots de la bouche. Elle se stoppa net, le regard perdu dans le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa cadette ne bougeait plus, murée dans une immobilité parfaite et baignant dans une mare de sang. Son propre sang. Que c'était-il donc passé, ici ?

Une Hermione apeurée, la regardait, une baguette à la main, du sang se répandant sur ses vêtements.

« Ecarte-toi Hermione ! Ecarte-toi tout de suite ! Tonitrua Molly, accourant vers le corps de son plus jeune enfant.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous promets Mme Weasley ! » Essaya de s'innocenter une Hermione dans tous ses états.

Mais Mme Weasley ne l'écoutait déjà plus et tentait de secourir Ginny, pleurant des larmes de mère.

_*Croup : Et non désolé je n'invente rien, cette créature existe belle et bien dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, d'ailleurs vous pouvez trouver sa définition ici, que je vous conseille de lire d'ailleurs… http:/fr(.)harrypotter(.)wikia(.)com/wiki/Croup (enlevez les parenthèses avant !)_


	10. Coma

**CHAPITRE IX : Coma **

Les doux rayons du soleil d'été se reflétaient dans ses cheveux et faisaient briller sa peau d'un léger hâle doré. Il était assis là, face au paysage, le front collé à la vitre rafraîchissante.

Depuis combien de temps il errait dans ses pensées, il ne serait le dire. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ressassait les mêmes événements et qu'il se repassait les mêmes scènes.

Il essayait désespérément de trouver une solution à ce qui avait pu se passer. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une farce très douteuse ou bien un de ces cauchemars qui paraissent si réels. Oui, ça devait être ça et il allait donc se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Seulement, il attendait ce réveille depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il fallait voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient : son père était en prison, il était un Mangemort et futur meurtrier.

Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans même avoir le droit à un procès. On l'avait jeté dans cette cage comme un malpropre. Voldemort l'avait écarté de la société comme on le ferait pour un paria. Et lui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'adhérer à ce même homme pour sauver la fierté de sa famille.

Qu'il état naïf ! Voldemort voulait seulement se venger, il venait de s'offrir à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Lui et tous les Malefoy, d'ailleurs. Sa famille servirait d'exemple à toutes les autres : _« Voilà ce qui vous arrivera si l'un d'entre vous ne respecte pas les règles ou bien les applique à sa guise. »_

Maintenant, il était là, adossé contre la vitre. Il réfléchissait à comment allait-il devoir agir pour tuer Dumbledore et pour faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Ce n'était décidemment pas à sa portée bien qu'il y ait Severus pour le protéger.

Mais ils ne seraient pas les deux seuls Mangemorts dans cette école. Il y aurait aussi cette fille qu'il avait vue chez Bellatrix, celle qui était née le 19 septembre 1979. Il avait pu ramasser sa gourmette en argent qu'elle avait accidentellement laissé tombée sur le sol alors qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

Elle serait donc à Poudlard à la rentrée. Son Maître ne lui avait pas donné plus d'indication sur son identité mais elle devrait être une nouvelle élève ou bien une Serpentard qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il va s'en dire que pour adhérer à la doctrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait jouir d'un statut de Sang-Pur et mépriser les Moldus et leurs rejetons mutants qui possédaient le droit d'étudier à Poudlard, comme cette Granger. Ainsi, Drago ne doutait pas à un seul moment qu'il pourrait la trouver immédiatement et lui demander de l'aide dans sa mission. Après tout, si une autre espionne avait été introduite dans l'enceinte du Château, c'était bien pour l'aider, _non ?_

Bien qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de tuer pour la victoire de son clan, il se disait tout de même que quelques pertes chez ses sous-espèces ne ferait de mal à personne. Cette fameuse Granger serait la première sur la liste, rien que pour l'affront que ses parents avaient osé leur faire à sa mère et à lui, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tourmenté, le jeune Malefoy reposa une fois de plus son front sur le verre glacial et se replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

**DM/HG**

Un peu plus loin dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, une mère pleurait au chevet de son enfant qui se refusait à ouvrir les paupières.

Ginny était allongée dans son lit, sa famille au grand complet à ses côtés. La petite avait fait une malheureuse chute dans les escaliers et Hermione avait essayé de la secourir tant bien que mal avec un Stupefixe un peu maladroit. Ce dernier devait servir en premier lieu à ralentir la chute, enfin du moins c'était la version qu'avait rapportée Hermione.

Cependant, malgré tous les soins prodigués par Mme Weasley, Ginny ne se décidait pas à se réveiller. Alors toute la famille avait été appelée au près de la cadette pour veiller sur elle.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait face à quelque chose de semblable auparavant mais pourtant ils s'avaient que ce n'était pas normal. Ils avaient eu le droit de recevoir une formation magique, alors instinctivement ils savaient que quelque chose clochait. Mais personne n'osait révéler quoi que ce soit de ses craintes de peur de troubler le silence solennel qui régnait dans la petite pièce confinée.

Hermione quant à elle, était postée contre le mur du fond de la chambre ne faisant pas partie de la famille, au même titre qu'Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait l'air dépité devant l'état inquiétant de sa petite-amie. D'après les confidences que lui avaient faites Harry, les deux jeunes tourtereaux sortaient ensembles depuis le début des vacances.

La journée entière passa sans qu'un seul des membres de la famille Weasley ne daigne prononcer un seul mot, ni même Ron qui était très affecté par sa petite sœur. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés dans les champs du pourtour de la maisonnée dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'ambiance inquiétée qui y régnait.

« Que penses-tu que Voldemort va nous préparer pour cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire ? Après la Pierre Philosophale, le Basilique, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et le Ministère, je m'attends à peu près à tout. Lui demanda Harry, essayant de se rire de la situation qui ne portait pas vraiment à ce genre d'ironie.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Lui répondit la jeune fille, après avoir hésité quelques instants.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis Dumbledore lui-même, répond par la négative à une question. Se moqua son meilleur ami.

-Je peux te répondre Harry, mais je n'en ai pas envie. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il se passera. On sait tous les deux que Voldemort reprend du pouvoir et de l'autorité sur le Ministère. Les années qui ont précédés seront des parties de plaisir à côté de celle qui nous attend. Sans parler des…

-… Des Aspics. Oui je sais Hermione, mais nous ne les passerons que dans deux ans. La coupa Harry

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien que ces examens devront être préparés dés la rentrée prochaine. Non, ce que je voulais ajouter c'est qu'il faudra aussi faire avec les attaques de plus en plus poussées et meurtrières des partisans de Voldemort.

-Je sais depuis quelque peu, j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tout avant tout le monde. Leurs assauts sont préparés, précis et à aucun moment ils ne ratent. Ils doivent engager de plus en plus d'espions dans nos rangs. Les gens sont tellement corrompus… Précisa Harry.

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement plus entraînés que nous le sommes. Tenta Hermione.

-Ou bien, Rogue est depuis le début au service de Voldemort. Tout cela concorde, il participe à toutes les réunions de l'Ordre, il sait absolument tout. Il pourrait très bien livrer ces informations à son Maître. Emit comme hypothèse, Harry.

-Arrête, nous en avons déjà parlé, le professeur Rogue est de notre côté. Le directeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

La phrase resta en suspend. Harry ne semblait pas apte à répondre à cette question. Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures puis reprit au bout d'un certain temps :

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne sais pas si Ginny et moi c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Hermione, heureuse de changer de sujet.

-Notre relation est une cible de choix pour Voldemort. S'il lui fait quoi que ce soit, je ne crains qu'il gagne, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de voir partir quelqu'un que j'aime une fois de plus. »

Il est vrai que Voldemort faisait tout pour l'atteindre au plus profond de lui. Il voulait le déstabiliser, le dépouiller, le rendre vulnérable pour le jour où il l'affronterait.

**DM/HG**

Pendant que nos deux amis discutaient un peu plus loin, c'est une Molly plus qu'affolée qui demanda conseil à son mari.

« Arthur, ce n'est pas normal. Tu le sais comme moi, elle aurait déjà dû rouvrir les paupières. Il se passe quelque chose, qui nous échappe certes, mais qui est sous nos yeux. Nous devrions appeler un spécialiste.

-Mais ce n'était qu'une petite chute dans les escaliers, elle va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. La rassura Arthur.

-Tu l'as dis, toi-même Arthur : ce n'était qu'une banale chute dans les escaliers. Alors, elle ne devrait plus être inconsciente à l'heure qu'il est. Trouve un Médicomage, s'il-te-plaît. »

L'ordre était sans appel, Molly s'inquiétait. Les soins Magiques qu'elle lui avait prodigués auraient dû lui permettre de se remettre d'aplombs. Mais il n'en était rien.

Elle entendit Arthur prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour appeler un Médicomage depuis le Centre De Soins d'Urgence. Elle espérait que tout ce passe vite et bien.

Une femme potelée et assez âgée, déboula dans son salon, une blouse de soignant sur le dos. Point très commode elle demanda d'emblée à voir son patient.

Très vite, le Médicomage donna son diagnostic :

« Le coma dans lequel est plongé votre fille, n'a rien de grave en soi. Elle se réveillera, n'ayez crainte. Seulement je ne vois pas le rapport entre l'accident des escaliers et cette inconscience prolongée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Arthur, devenu tout aussi inquiet que son épouse.

-Et bien, elle présente les syndromes types d'une victime d'un sort d'Oubliette mal lancé. »

**DM/HG**

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione discutaient encore, malgré le soleil qui faiblissait dans le ciel, Hermione attrapa son bras violemment et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Hermione, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il affolé.

-Je… Oui… Aïe ! » Balbutia-t-elle avant de se tordre de douleur une deuxième fois, en crispant ses doigts autour de son avant-bras gauche.

Son ami s'évertua alors à la relever pour l'emmener à l'intérieur mais brusquement une Mme Weasley arriva en furie, à leur rencontre, beuglant de toutes ses forces :

« Ta baguette Hermione, donne-moi ta baguette ! »


	11. Désopilant

**CHAPITRE X : Désopilant**

_« Le Croup est une race de chien créée par un procédé magique : il manifeste une très grande fidélité aux sorciers et se montre féroce envers les Moldus. » Wikia._

**DM/HG**

Toute tremblante, Hermione essuya, du revers de la main, les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Avec des mouvements mécaniques, tel un robot, elle se força à lâcher son bras. Les genoux vacillants, elle réussit à se remettre sur pieds et adressa un petit sourire compatissant à Harry.

« Hermione, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, pressant ses deux mains tièdes contre ses joues rougies.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura-t-elle, ses sanglots se transformant doucement en hoquets.

Mais la voix de Molly Weasley les fit tressaillir une nouvelle fois. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà et le reflet de la lune en profitait pour conférer à son visage une lueur effrayante déjà éclairé d'un rictus de rage.

« Harry, prends-lui sa baguette ! Immédiatement ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.

Ce dernier sursauta de nouveau et se tourna à tour de rôle vers Molly puis vers Hermione. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris ces dernières paroles, il resta planté au milieu d'elles d'eux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione, comptant sur l'aide d'Harry, s'obligea à se dégager de son esprit embrumé par la douleur que lui procurait la Marque, pour essayer tant bien que mal de se défendre.

« Mme Weasley, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus innocente qu'elle était capable d'imiter en ce moment même.

La dénommée déboula sur Hermione et lui emprisonna le bras dans l'objectif de la traîner de force jusqu'au Terrier.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe et piquant.

Trébuchant derrière Mme Weasley, Hermione essayait de suivre la cadence tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour retenir les gémissements de douleur qui désiraient s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait le bras au fer rouge. La souffrance était insoutenable et seul son courage hérité des Gryffondor lui permettait de rester ici et de ne pas transplaner vers Voldemort. Ce tatouage pouvait convertir le moindre Mangemort quelque peu retissant à retrouver son Maître.

Derrière elle, Harry courait, bafouillant quelques mots, étouffés par sa respiration devenue accélérée par l'effort.

« Mme Weasley que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, Hermione n'a rien fait. Mme Weasley répondez, je vous en prie ! »

Mais cette dernière, le visage fermé traçait sa route d'un pas décidé vers la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et balança Hermione sur l'un des canapés du salon.

« Où est cette baguette ? S'emporta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Dans ma chambre. » Bégaya Hermione, son teint devenant de plus en plus livide

A ce moment même, Arthur Weasley débarqua dans la pièce, affolé. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant une explication à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son épouse ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le congédiant promptement :

« Va chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre, Arthur. »

L'ordre n'appelait à aucun refus. Elle lui intima du regard de dire la moindre chose avant que Mr Weasley ne s'engage dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Hermione qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, d'ailleurs.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Hermione, son visage déformé par la fureur et lui dit, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas être louche :

« Ginny a reçu un sort d'Oubliette raté, c'est pour cela qu'elle est dans le coma. Seulement, lorsque je l'ai découverte inconsciente, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à ses côtés… Et c'était toi. »

Contre toutes attentes, Harry explosa de rire à l'instant même où Molly termina sa phrase. Complètement hilare, il se retourna vers elle et entre deux gloussements, réussit à prononcer :

« Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione : lancer un sort sur Ginny ? Complètement impossible ! Un sort raté, en plus ! Vous êtes désopilante Mme Weasley ! Je comprends mieux d'où tiennent les Jumeaux leur goût pour les farces.»

Hermione se tortillant sur le canapé, essayait tant bien que mal de se prêter à l'hilarité d'Harry, serrant toujours aussi durement ses dents. La douleur était toujours aussi violente.

C'est alors qu'Arthur Weasley arriva, la baguette d'Hermione dans les mains. Il la tendit à Molly, légèrement paniqué par l'ambiance paradoxale qui régnait chez lui. Celle-ci tendit la baguette d'Hermione dans sa direction et prononça :

« Prior Incanta ! »

Alors qu'elle s'attendait clairement à avoir lancé un sort d'Oubliette sur Hermione grâce à cette formule qui permettait de refaire le dernier sort jeté par la baguette, un simple Stupefix immobilisa cette dernière. Confuse, elle annula les effets du sortilège.

Hermione soulagée, se félicita de ne pas avoir utilisé sa propre baguette mais celle de Ginny pour lancer l'Oubliette. _Pas de preuve, pas de crime._ Mais malgré l'échec de Molly, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer la confiance que lui portait d'ordinaire cette femme.

« Vous voyez Mme Weasley, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose de tel. » Assura Harry avant de se lever pour aller se coucher.

Hermione se leva elle aussi à sa suite, ne désirant pas rester une seule seconde ici.

**DM/HG**

Elle était couchée sur le matelas installé au pied du lit de Ginny, regardant la nuit depuis la fenêtre. Ce soir, elle n'était pas allée rejoindre son Maître comme Dolohov lui avait demandée avant de la quitter et comme sa Marque avait tenté de lui rappeler toute la soirée.

Désormais, seule sa peau la picotait encore un peu mais rien qui ne fut pas insupportable. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle avait désobéi aux ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Et si ses parents payaient pour sa faute ? Une vague de panique la submergea. Devrait-elle sortir en cachette et utiliser son médaillon ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée de disparaitre maintenant que Molly avait des soupçons à son égard.

Surtout qu'Harry était là lors de son accusation. Il ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à faire le rapprochement si des preuves s'ajoutaient.

Elle s'endormit enfin les doigts enroulés autour de la chaîne de son médaillon quelle tenait secrètement caché sous ses vêtements.

**DM/HG**

Ginny s'était réveillée le matin même. Quelque peu éreintée, elle se sentait tout de même bien. Ce réveil inattendu avait balayé tous les événements de la nuit précédente. Mme Weasley avait même préparé un succulent repas pour fêter le rétablissement de sa fille. Tout le monde s'était installé autour de la grande table du jardin. L'humeur était festive et le beau temps était de la partie.

Le petit Croup de Ginny passait de jambes en jambes essayant de picorer dans chaque assiette.

Mais soudainement, on aperçu deux personnes remontant l'allée de la maisonnée, sous l'accablant soleil d'été. Ron, le premier à les remarquer se retourna vers Hermione et lui murmura :

« Dis, ce ne serait pas tes parents ? »

Il lui montra les deux personnes du doigt alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper un petit cri aigu de surprise. Toute la tablée se retourna dans leur direction.

« Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Fred.

-Je crois que ce sont les parents d'Hermione. » Ajouta Harry.

Mr et Mme Granger se rapprochaient maintenant, un grand sourire illuminant leur visage.

« Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Bonjour. Leur répondit Mme Weasley en se levant aussitôt pour aller à leur rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de cette visite inattendue.

-Hermione ne vous à rien dit ? Un oncle éloigné est décédé, nous sommes conviés à son enterrement. » Expliqua Mr Granger.

Molly se retourna vers une Hermione plus rouge qu'une tomate qui essaya de se justifier en vain :

« Oh mais vous êtes en avance ! Je pensais leur annoncer lors du repas.

-Mais comment êtes vous venus ici ? Demanda Arthur, plus qu'intrigué.

-Dumbledore est une personne formidable… » Se contenta de dire Pearl Granger.

Comme prévu, cela suffit à expliquer la situation. Comme quoi se vieux fou gâteux pouvait servir de temps en temps.

C'est alors que le Croup s'échappa des bras de Ginny, accompagné d'un aboiement. Il courut dans la direction des parents d'Hermione sous le regard effrayé de tous les Sorciers. Mais contre toutes attentes, il se contenta de se frotter contre la jambe de Mme Granger. Chacune des personnes présentes regarda les yeux ébahis l'étrange phénomène qui était entrain de se passer.

« C'est tellement bizarre, normalement les Croups attaquent ouvertement les Moldus. » Osa dire George.

Il n'avait pas tord. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était obligatoire de demander un permis au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Ces animaux pouvaient se révéler très féroces et très dangereux en présence de Moldus.

« Que votre chien est mignon ! » S'exclama Mme Granger d'une voix faussement ravie.

Elle se baissa vers le « chien » et se permit de le caresser et de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête. Personne n'était capable de prononcer le moindre son. C'était impossible : un Croup ne pouvait pas aimer les Moldus !

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Diggory te l'a donné sans rien te demandé. Ce n'est pas un vrai Croup, papa ! » S'écria Ron.

Seul un regard aiguisé et entraîné aurait pu voir à ce moment précis, le regard de soulagement que s'échangèrent les Granger. Le rejeton Weasley venait de les sauver.

« Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser. Nous vous ramènerons Hermione dés que possible. La cérémonie ne durera pas très longtemps. » Conclut Mr Weasley avant de prendre Hermione par la main et de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Elle reviendrait donc vivante. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la tuer. A moins que cette excuse d'enterrement avait une signification particulière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Dolohov se retourna vers elle et l'attrapa par le col :

« Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Un ordre doit être respecté ! Pour qui te prends-tu petite ingrate ? La prochaine fois que ça se reproduit, on viendra te chercher pour te lancer un Avada Kadavra !

-Aller, maintenant sort ton portoloin ! Lui ordonna Rowle. Le Maître t'attend depuis trop longtemps. »


	12. Un cri

**CHAPITRE XI : Un cri**

Parfait, tout était parfait ! Le Maître était là, présidant la tablée de toute sa magnificence. A sa droite, Severus comme d'ordinaire, affichant son air suffisant, moi à sa gauche et les autres des bas-fonds occupant les sièges vacants. La réunion allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Rabastan était, quant à lui, en bout de table, à l'obscurité des chandelles. Il était toujours en bout de table. Malgré le fait que c'était mon beau-frère et qu'il vivait déjà depuis quelque temps dans mon Manoir, je n'avais jamais réussi à le déchiffrer.

Il semblait discret et sensible aux premiers abords et pourtant il est certain qu'il était le plus manipulateur et le plus dangereux d'entre nous. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses congénères.

Bien sûr il ne le faisait pas de la manière dont je raffolais mais une que je qualifierais de plus sournoise. Il leur faisait miroiter toutes sortes de choses pour ensuite leur retirer violemment tous ses nouveaux rêves mis en tête et les écraser des talonnettes de ses chaussures.

Les Elfes de Maison se plairaient à vous conter que tout ça n'était que le triste résultat de la perte de sa promise. Je ne connaissais que très peu de personnes capables de tromper ces créatures magiques. Lui, avait réussi. C'était un être cruel et fourbe.

Après tout, là place qu'il occupait était à son image. Une place qui pouvait paraître sans importance cachée dans l'ombre et pourtant n'était-ce pas dans ces endroits que se terraient les prédateurs les plus agressifs ?

Sur sa droite, un petit siège était occupé par la souillon, il avait insisté pour la garder à ses côtés. Manifestement, il manigançait quelque chose avec cette Impure, mais quoi, je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être même, s'amusait-il déjà avec sa proie.

Elle portait d'ailleurs un lourd capuchon de velours noir qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Impossible donc de voir sa figure de malpropre. Contre toutes attentes, elle se tenait bien droite contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle jouait son rôle à merveille ! Une parfaite petite Mangemorte ! Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs l'usage d'un sort pour que son visage soit à ce point invisible aux yeux de tous.

Thorfinn et Antonin étaient allés la chercher chez les Traitres-à-leur-Sang. Cette petite sotte n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de notre Seigneur ! J'espérais qu'elle avait reçu un châtiment à la hauteur de son crime. Elle oubliait un peu trop facilement qu'ici elle était plus une esclave au même titre que les prisonniers qu'une véritable Mangemorte jouissant de pouvoirs et de droits.

Un peu plus loin, deux sièges côte à côte étaient toujours libres. Cissy et Drago n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils devraient être fiers de l'honneur que leur a fait notre Maître en désignant Drago comme un Mangemort de premier cercle. Mais, tous deux étaient devenus aussi faibles et déloyales que Lucius.

Les Malefoy n'étaient pas une famille réputée pour leur droiture. _« Voilà de vrais Serpentards ! »_ disait-on. Mais les Serpentard n'ont pas peur, ne se tapissent pas à l'abri du danger !

La bougie, en face de moi, vacilla : les portes de la salle venaient de s'ouvrir.

**DM/HG**

Drago arrivera d'un moment à l'autre, c'était un fait. A ce moment là, il comprendra que la silhouette drapée d'une épaisse cape noire était l'autre espionne de Poudlard. A ce moment là, Hermione ne devra pas faiblir comme la dernière fois. A ce moment là, elle devra rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

Tout son corps lui criait de s'en aller, de préférer la mort à cette douce torture. Mais Rabastan était là, au près d'elle, lui serrant fortement la main. Il avait déjà été là quelques temps plus tôt…

**DM/HG**

_« HAAA ! » Criait la jeune fille, les yeux rougis, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant._

_Elle avait d'abord essayé de résister. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de se tordre sur le sol, le suppliant d'arrêter. Elle avait alors serré la mâchoire et serré ses poings mais la douleur l'avait emportée. _

_Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Rabastan grâce au portoloin, ce dernier était absent et n'avait pu plaider la cause d'Hermione comme elle l'avait espéré. Rowle et Dolohov l'avaient alors eux-mêmes emmenée dans les appartements de Lord Voldemort, fiers de leur captive. _

_Leur Maître ne s'était pas fait prier pour punir la jeune fautive. Dés qu'il l'avait vue, il avait pointé sa baguette droit sur son cœur pour lui lancer l'Impardonnable : le Doloris. Et dés que le sort l'eu touché de pleins fouets, elle était tombée au sol._

_« Je suis enchanté de voir que notre petite espionne n'a pas disparu. Commença-t-il, ses fines lèvres s'étirant sur son visage d'un sourire suffisant. Nous avions peur que notre pion soit allé pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore. Si tel avait été le cas… » _

_Au moment même, où il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il lui renvoya un Doloris. _

_Hermione aurait voulu mourir. A ce moment précis, sa vie n'avait plus aucune importance, ni celle de ses parents, ni celle d'Harry Potter, ni celle de tous les Moldus et Nés-Moldus de Grande-Bretagne. Son corps réclamait la mort et elle l'aurait volontiers écouté, quitte à mourir ici de la main de son pire ennemi en tant que traitresse. _

_« Tu sais, je me réjouis de voir que tu agis par toi-même, que ta trahison vient de toi, que les choses horribles auxquelles tu participes viennent de ta propre volonté. Je serai encore plus comblé quand je verrai le visage de Potter se décomposer lorsqu'il apprendra de ma bouche que je ne t'ai pas forcé. Malheureusement, si tu n'obéis pas, je serai contraint d'utiliser un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu de quel sort je veux parler ? »_

_Il s'arrêta quelques instants, attendant manifestement une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le seul son qui pouvait sortir du plus profond des entrailles de la jeune fille était un cri. Un cri de souffrance, d'horreur, de colère mais sûrement pas une réponse à cette question. A ce moment, sûrement pas. _

_« Je suis déçu, on m'avait pourtant assuré que tu étais une très bonne élève à Poudlard. Tu sais, ce sort qui pourrait envoyer n'importe quel sorcier à Azkaban, ce sort qui pourrait te faire tuer tes parents de tes propres mains… »_

_Bien sûr qu'elle savait de quel sort il parlait. Ce sort, sous lequel elle pourrait faire toutes monstruosités possibles et inimaginables. Ce sort qui avait donné tant de fil à retordre au Ministère lors de la première Guerre. Mais au moins, ce ne serait plus elle qui agirait ou du moins pas réellement._

_« Relève-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il en levant le sortilège. Lève-toi et regarde-moi. Je veux que tu voies ce qui t'attend si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres. Je suis ton Maître, tu es mon esclave, tu portes ma Marque. Lève-toi maintenant. » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus doucereuse au fil de ses paroles._

_Mais Hermione ne pouvait se lever. Malgré ses efforts, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, sa tête lui tournait et son cœur battait à toute rompre contre sa poitrine._

_Malheureusement pour elle, il ne fallait jamais jouer avec la patience du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers elle pour lancer un autre Doloris._

_Ce fut à ce moment là que son assurance faillit. Elle hurla, elle hurla ce cri de souffrance, d'horreur et de colère qui essayait de s'échapper sournoisement de ses lèvres depuis le début._

_Ce fut également à ce moment là que Lord Voldemort s'en alla là laissant seule sur le sol, délaissant ce jouet qui ne l'amusait plus. _

_Combien de temps, elle resta sur le sol, ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine, le souffle court, elle ne le savait pas. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête «ce sort qui pourrait te faire tuer tes parents de tes propres mains… » . Avaient-elles un sens ou bien n'était-ce qu'un malheureux exemple ?_

_Voilà que l'odeur du dégoût revenait titiller ses narines. Elle ne ferait jamais ça ? Comment en être sûre, après avoir vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire._

_Une main maladroite se posa alors sur son épaule. Elle sentit quelqu'un se mettre à genoux au près d'elle. Elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir alors elle se laissa faire. La personne toujours aussi silencieusement, posa sa main sur celle crispée d'Hermione et la lui prit doucement. Enfin, elle passa son autre main sous ses genoux repliés, avant de ne la soulever au près d'elle. _

_Hermione sentit un léger baiser sur son front. C'était Rabastan, elle reconnaissait son odeur. Il était finalement venu la secourir comme l'aurait fait un brave chevalier pour sa princesse coincée dans son donjon gardé par un horrible dragon. _

**DM/HG**

Hermione se sentit faiblir au souvenir des événements passés. Rabastan ne serait peut-être pas toujours là pour elle. Un jour, serait-elle seule pour affronter le monstre qu'elle était ?

« Narcissa quel plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ce soir. » Accueillit Voldemort, Mme Malefoy.

Elle le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises encore libres. Derrière elle, se tenait Drago. A ce moment précis, plus qu'à tout autre, il ressemblait à son père. La tête haute, la posture fière et le visage stoïque. Sans même un regard pour la tablée, il prit place aux côtés de sa mère, fermant ainsi le cercle.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Ce n'était pas l'arrogante petite fouine qu'elle côtoyait à Poudlard, c'était désormais un homme sûr de lui, imposant. Après tout, c'était lui l'homme de la famille désormais. Il regardait devant lui un point imaginaire, il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et elle priait pour que ça n'arrive pas de sitôt.

« Bien, je crois que nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer cette réunion. Débuta le Mage Noir. Avant que je n'entende le récit de vos dernières missions, j'aimerais vous faire profiter de celle qui va être désormais la notre. Vous savez à quel point nos plus grands parasites sont Dumbledore et Potter. Pour Dumbledore, je ne crains que sa fin approche… »

Bellatrix rigola d'un petit rire nerveux en lançant un innocent clin d'œil à son neveu.

« … Pour Potter, j'aimerais le garder en vie jusqu'à notre « confrontation ». Je veux qu'il meure de ma propre main. Cependant, je le veux faible. Je veux qu'il ne soit plus qu'une misérable petite larve prête à se faire écraser. Je veux qu'il réclame sa mort. Je veux qu'il se traîne à mes pieds, qu'il me supplie de l'achever. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de vous, mes fidèles serviteurs. »

La folie de Voldemort brillait dans ces yeux rouge sang. Elle irradiait même de son propre corps. A ses côtés Bellatrix semblait la personne la plus saine d'esprit qu'il eu été donné de rencontrer à Hermione.

Pourtant, elle seule semblait effrayer par cette lueur inquiétante car chacun des Sorciers présents buvait la moindre de ses paroles. Ils hochaient même la tête pour certains, acquiesçant les dernières paroles de leur Maître.

« Qui est la personne auquel tient le plus Harry Potter ? »

La question avait été posée par Le Lord en personne. Au moment même, il s'était lentement tourné vers Hermione. Les autres avaient suivi, tous même Malefoy. Ils avaient leur regard inquisiteur posé sur elle.

Drago était celui qui paraissait le plus étonné, le masque qu'il s'était fabriqué de toutes pièces venait de tomber en un instant. Comme prévu, il venait de comprendre qui était cette silhouette drapée de noir. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son visage était invisible. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de savoir qui était le troisième espion ?

De son côté, Hermione se demandait s'il elle devait vraiment répondre et ainsi exposer sa voix à toute l'assemblée laquelle comportait Rogue et Malefoy. Tous deux connaissaient sa voix et les preuves contre elle, commençaient à s'accumuler : d'abord la gourmette maintenant sa voix.

Alors de la plus petite voix qu'elle put, elle finit par répondre :

« Ginny Weasley.

-Et bien, tuez-là. » Conclut Voldemort.


	13. Une nouvelle année

**CHAPITRE XII : Une nouvelle année **

« Vite, vite ! Dit Mme Weasley d'un air affolé en les serrant contre elle au hasard. Ecrivez… Soyez sages… Si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous l'enverra… Allez, montez maintenant, vite ! »

Le Poudlard Express crachait ses dernières volutes de fumées attendant les ultimes retardataires qui se pressaient sur le quai, leurs valises à la main. Tous les ans, le même jour, à la même heure, l'agitation régnait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Les élèves de Poudlard papillonnaient de leurs parents à leurs amis. Tous étaient contents de retourner, ou d'aller pour la première fois, à la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Grande-Bretagne et pourtant un petit pincement au cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur serrer la poitrine. Ils ne reverraient plus leur famille avant un bon bout de temps.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui étaient encore sur les marches du train se hâtèrent de se glisser à l'une de ses fenêtres pour agiter une dernière fois leurs mains en direction de leurs parents.

Il y avait alors ces élèves trépignant d'impatience de revoir leurs camarades et qui ne regardaient même pas à qui ils faisaient de grands signes, ceux qui ne voulaient décidemment pas laisser leur chien sur leur bord du quai et qui laissaient dégringoler une ou deux larmes sur leurs joues ou encore ces parents qui regardaient pour la dernière fois partir leur enfant sans vraiment être conscients qu'ils ne les reverraient très certainement jamais…

Mme Weasley agitait ses bras vers toute sa petite marmaille qui avait finalement réussie à trouver un wagon et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ginny avait même passé sa tête hors de la fenêtre et hurlait à s'en rompre les poumons :

« Au revoir, maman ! Au revoir, Papa !

-Rentre dans ton wagon Ginevra avant que tu ne te fasses mal ! » Lui cria Molly en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà, ils étaient encore tous partis pour une nouvelle année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les vacances de Noël avant de ne les revoir et de ne pouvoir leur tricoter un nouveau pull ou une nouvelle écharpe rouge.

Un peu plus loin, une autre mère semblait tout aussi émue que la première. Son fils unique venait de s'envoler loin d'elle, loin de sa protection. Il était désormais sous celle de Severus et malgré le fait qu'elle lui faisait tout de même confiance, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer une seule seconde le voir accomplir cette mission. La mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée.

S'il ne la réussissait pas, il mourrait. S'il la réussissait, il deviendrait un meurtrier.

Elle, pourtant qui se rappelait de sa première année où son mari et elle l'avait accompagné un petit paquet de bonbons dans son sac à main. Mme Malefoy resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train ne devienne invisible à ses yeux, puis quitta la gare sans un regard en arrière. Cette époque était révolue.

A quelques pas du wagon d'Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy s'allongeait sur une banquette de tout son long en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson.

Non, Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « un gentil garçon », il était gâté, méprisant, lâche, tricheur, lèche-botte, imbuvable, jaloux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser ce fameux Balafré et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère morte pour le plus grand bien de la société, Weasmoche et sa famille de miséreux et enfin leur amie au Sang Impur, cette exaspérante je-sais-tout.

La seule chose qui pouvait paraître positif dans tous ces traits de caractères était qu'il restait fidèle à ses idées, horribles soient elles.

Bref, Drago ne méritait la clémence de personne, il était perdu dans les tréfonds de l'enfer et même un Godric Gryffondor plus brave que jamais, épée à la main n'aurait pu y changer quelque chose.

Cette année, il devrait tuer ce vieux fou pour l'honneur de sa famille bafouée par son père qui n'avait su mener à bien la mission du Ministère et surtout pour sauvegarder sa vie. Car quand bien même, il ne portait pas Dumbledore dans son cœur, il avait accepté cette mission pour vivre encore quelques temps. Après tout c'était un Serpentard et cette seule menace lui avait suffi à obéir.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Une autre Mangemorte circulait dans Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et la seule chose qu'il connaissait était sa date de naissance. D'après cette dernière, elle étudierait donc en septième année.

Se dégageant de la main de Pansy qui se perdait dans sa chevelure depuis un bon moment, il se leva d'un bond et sortis rapidement du wagon. Il pouvait toujours essayé de parcourir le train à la recherche d'une nouvelle élève. Il en était certain maintenant, il ne connaissait aucune Serpentard possédant la voix entendue à la précédente réunion.

Et qui d'autre à part une Sang-Pure de cette maison pouvait s'engager dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il croisa toutes sortes de morveux qui s'extasiait devant les nombreuses sucreries que proposait la vieille femme à la roulotte. Il en fit fuir quelques uns de son regard froid et hautain puis continua sa route.

La famille Belette occupait à elle seule un wagon. La femelle regardait par la fenêtre, Blaise n'avait finalement pas tord, elle n'était pas moche. Son frère était quand à lui occupé à déballer des Chocogrenouilles pour ensuite les enfourner dans sa bouche. Ils n'étaient pour une fois pas accompagnés par Potter et Granger.

Drago attiré irrémédiablement par l'envie d'embêter la Potter's Team, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine, pour cracher son venin :

« Alors les Nécessiteux vous avez enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas traîner avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

-Dégage Malefoy, retourne dans les jupes de ton père ! Répliqua Ron. Ah non j'oubliais, il est à Azkaban…

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma famille comme ça, Weasley ! » Gronda Malefoy avant de refermer la porte brutalement.

Il faudrait s'y faire, maintenant, l'apogée de sa famille était révolue. Drago renifla dédaigneusement en lançant un dernier regard à Weasley puis s'éloigna le plus possible de cet être abjecte et de ses commentaires douloureux.

**DM/HG**

Harry était resté de l'autre côté de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment. Hermione était bizarre.

Elle disparaissait pour un quelconque enterrement d'un oncle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Puis elle revenait un jour plus tard complètement chamboulée et dite attristée par cette mort si brutale. Elle ne parlait et ne mangeait plus et ses sommeils étaient agités, d'après les dires de Ginny

Et puis il y avait eu cette fois où elle la mère de Ron l'avait accusée d'avoir lancé un sort d'Oubliette à la jeune rouquine. Elle avait pu témoigner de son innocence grâce à sa baguette mais pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mme Weasley, cette femme aimante, ne pouvait pas accuser Hermione sur de simples impressions.

De temps en temps, Hermione allait même jusqu'à lui lancer des regards désespérés, comme si elle aurait voulu lui faire passer quelque chose. Elle plantait alors son regard dans le sien et plissait les yeux. Quelques fois elle ouvrait même la bouche comme pour parler mais elle finissait toujours par tourner la tête.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Et enfin, aujourd'hui alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans un wagon, elle était partie en courant en direction des toilettes et s'était enfermée dans une cabine depuis bientôt un quart d'heure.

« Je vais bien Harry, je t'assure. Je suis juste nauséeuse. Va rassurer les autres. Je vous rejoindrai quand je me serai débarbouillée. Lui dit-elle à travers la fine cloison de bois, la voix chevrotante.

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je manque juste un peu de repos. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Hermione entendit la porte des toilettes se refermée. Il était parti, elle pouvait souffler. Elle se releva et rabaissa la cuvette des WC. Elle sortit de la cabine, le visage blême et les yeux cernés de violet. En effet, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

S'accoudant à la vasque de marbre du lavabo, elle fit couler de l'eau froide entre ses mains dans l'espoir sans doute de se rafraichir. Son front perlait de sueur et ses mains moites ne pouvaient à elles seules essuyer son visage.

Son reflet n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La peur et la culpabilité crispaient chacun de ses traits… Elle qui n'avait jamais eu peur, elle qui avait toujours été la courageuse et vaillante Gryffondor. Elle était tombée bien bas dans les tréfonds de l'enfer et même un Salazar Serpentard aux malignes solutions n'y aurait rien changé.

Depuis le début, elle aurait dû aller se confier aux membres de l'Ordre mais maintenant c'était top tard. La croiraient-ils ? Seraient-ils cléments avec elle ? La réaction de Molly Weasley au sujet du sort d'Oubliette laissait présager tout le contraire…

Cette année, elle devrait tuer Ginny sa meilleure amie, celle qui comptait le plus aux yeux d'Harry, le Survivant. Mais ce n'était que pour sauver la vie de ses parents. Elle n'était pas un monstre ? Elle faisait ça pour sauver des vies. Mais après tout, elle était une Gryffondor et cette menace lui avait suffi à obéir.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Un autre Mangemort circulait dans Poudlard. Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi une mission à accomplir.

Elle était vraiment perdue pour se comparer à cet être si insignifiant. Elle passa une dernière fois ses mains mouillées sur son visage et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago Malefoy était là, se tenant dans l'embrasure. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux plissés. Il semblait tracassé.

Mais un seul regard sur Granger lui fit retrouver sa verve et son piquant. Elle se tenait au lavabo et semblait à deux doigts de vomir dans ce dernier.

« Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu t'es enfin regardée dans une glace et tu as compris à quel point ta face de castor était à vomir ? »

Elle ne répondrait pas. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui et ses quolibets. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et sans un mot, sortit de la pièce.

« Tu m'ignores ? Quand elle ne peut plus se cacher derrière ses parents, la petite Moldue ne sait plus quoi dire, n'es-ce pas ? Attaqua-t-il.

-Je suis une sorcière Malefoy ! Eclata-t-elle, sentant son visage devenir rouge de colère.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple erreur de la part de Merlin. » Répondit-il de sa voix trainante et de son sourire narquois.

Elle n'aurait pas dû répondre. Elle était encore une fois rentrée dans son jeu. Mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas envie de jouer. Alors elle passa devant lui, ouvrit la porte et sans se retourner, ajouta :

« Que penses-tu faire contre ces erreurs de Merlin ? Toi et ton affreuse Marque au bras avez des projets ? Tu n'es qu'un pitre Mangemort, Malefoy. Que de belles paroles, mais aucun acte. »


	14. Tronflacks

**CHAPITRE XIII : Tronflacks**

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je préfère encore que McGonagall m'apprenne à danser la valse !

-Voyons, Ron fais un effort, c'est le premier jour. Tu ne peux pas en avoir déjà marre, non ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Mione, ouvre les yeux ! Notre premier cours de l'année est avec Rogue ! R-o-g-u-e ! S'exclama-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-Mais, justement c'est le premier cours ! Alors ne pars pas aussi défaitiste ! » Renchérit-elle.

Mais face au visage résigné de Ron, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Harry :

« Dis quelque chose, toi ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Il n'a pas tord Hermione, nous avons cours avec les Serpentard. En plus, la seule matière que j'aimais, il a fallu que Rogue réussisse, par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, à l'avoir ! Bientôt, ce traitre va nous enlever des points et s'amuser à nous rabaisser. Et qui sait, il va peut-être faire exprès de ne pas nous apprendre le programme pour qu'on ne puisse pas se défendre contre Voldemort !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry. Dumbledore est encore le Directeur de Poudlard je te rappelle. S'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il ne l'aurait pas nommé professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Et puis, réfléchissez il vous reste encore…

-…1224 heures de cours. Je sais, j'ai calculé hier soir. » Répondit le Rouquin, dépité.

Devant tant d'immaturité, elle tourna les talons et sans un regard en arrière, s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _Quelle belle bande d'abrutis ! _Cette année était la seule sans examen avant les fameux ASPICS et ils se plaignaient encore.

La jeune fille serra les dents et accéléra la cadence pour qu'ils ne la rattrapent pas. Elle avait besoin de rester seule quelques instants.

Devant la grande porte en chaine, quelques élèves attendaient déjà le début du cours. Neville Londubat était le premier devant la porte. Il tenait maladroitement un cahier dont il avait corné les coins à force de s'acharner dessus. Il ne paraissait pas très ravi d'assister à ce cours et légèrement nerveux. A la vue d'Hermione, il se força à sourire, enfin plutôt à lever les deux coins de ses lèvres.

Près de lui se trouvait Parkinson, tout en sourire, qui discutait joyeusement avec Bulstrode. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire de grands gestes avec les mains, essayant de donner de la contenance à ses paroles. Pas le moins discrète dans ses dires, Hermione pouvait d'où elle était entendre leur conversation :

« Mais si, je t'assure, il lui a donné une mission !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Que ferait Tu-Sais-Qui d'un élève de Sixième année ? Répliqua Millicent.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie. Je te dis que c'est lui-même qui l'a déclaré dans le Poudlard Express. Chuchota-t-elle à son amie.

-Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue. Que voudrait-il qu'il lui ait donné comme mission ? Sois cohérente un peu, il n'y a rien à faire dans cette école ! La contredit Millicent.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien à faire ici ? Dans cette école pleine de Sang-de-Bourbes et de traîtres à leur Sang ?

-Arrête avec Dumbledore, Drago ne pourra rien faire.

-Justement, Mily, avec Dumbledore et Potter… Insinua Parkinson.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? La questionna Bulstrode, soudainement piquée de curiosité.

-Réfléchis, il n'y a que deux personnes qui empêchent Tu-Sais-Qui d'être à la tête de l'Angleterre : le vieux fou et Potter. Et qui est le plus proche de ses deux personnes ? Un élève de Sixième année…

Une frappe sur l'épaule d'Hermione l'empêcha de suivre la fin de cette conversation en catimini:

« Ne te fâche pas Mione ! »

C'était Ron qui la suppliait du regard de le pardonner. Derrière lui, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. Vous êtes juste agaçants… Très agaçants ! » Leur répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement à leur goût.

Presque la totalité des élèves devant assister au cours était arrivée désormais et attendait dans le couloir. Seuls manquaient Malefoy et son duo de Verracrasses. _Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?_ Ils devaient certainement préparer un mauvais coup comme à leur habitude.

« Rentrez. »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Ses cheveux gras tombaient sur ses épaules et sa cape noire de Sorcier voletait derrière lui. Sans accorder un seul regard à ses élèves, il les convia à entrer.

La salle était à son image : sombre et froide. Les fenêtres étaient cachées par de lourds rideaux, les pupitres de bois étaient alignés face au bureau de Rogue et derrière eux, un diapositif Magique projetait sur le mur, leur faisant face, des images de Créatures Magiques.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Sa voix claqua dans le silence régnant dans la pièce. Les élèves, peu désireux de se voir retirer des points, s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

« Ouvrez votre livre à la page quatre-cent trois. »

Hermione assise à côté de Neville Londubat, se hâta de sortir son livre de Magie de Sixième Année. La page quatre-cent trois traitait des créatures nocturnes. Elle l'avait lue hier soir.

C'est alors que trois coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans la salle.

« Rentrez. Enonça Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

-Excusez-nous de notre retard, professeur. »

Trois élèves de la Maison de Serpentard rentrèrent affolés dans la salle. Guidant fièrement le troupeau, Malefoy rentra d'un pas ferme. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle suivaient le Roi des Verracrasses. Rogue d'un simple mouvement de tête, leur permit d'aller s'asseoir devant le visage outragé des autres élèves de Gryffondor.

Ignorant le dérangement soudain causé par les trois élèves de sa propre Maison, Rogue commença son cours.

« Les Tronflacks sont des Créatures Magiques très dangereuses. Elles sont principalement utilisées dans la concoction de potions mortelles. Dans un cas plus général, les Tronflacks vivent dans les égouts. Ce sont des créatures nocturnes qui se nourrissent des souvenirs des Hommes. Ils n'hésitent pas à tuer leurs victimes pour survivre. Londubat, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de nous lire un passage du mode d'action des Tronflakcs ? »

Sous les ricanements des Verts et Argents, Neville sursauta légèrement et bégayant, commença la lecture :

« Ou…oui, prof…propro…feseur…professeur. Les Tronflacks sont…sont de petites créatures mesurant quelques pouces. Ils sautent au cou de leurs victimes comme le font les Vampires. Après avoir plongé leurs deux dents dans la peau…peaupeau de ces dernières, ils aspirent leurs souvenirs qu'ils soient heureux ou non, à l'inverse des Détraqueurs. Les souvenirs perdus ne peuvent être retrouvés. De plus ces Créatures s'attaquent aussi bien aux Sorciers qu'aux Moldus. Cependant ils restent invisibles pour ceux-ci.

-Vous pouvez vous arrêtez là Monsieur Londubat. Nous n'avons nul besoin d'un bègue. Qui peut me dire maintenant quel sortilège est à utiliser pour repousser les Tronflacks ? » Demanda Rogue, tournant le dos à Hermione presque automatiquement.

Cette dernière, de la même façon, leva la main, connaissant la réponse depuis sa Première année. Elle avait déjà tout lu sur ces créatures magiques dans la bibliothèque.

Comme à son habitude Rogue ne daigna l'interroger. Cependant confiante elle garda le bras levé.

« Personne ?

-Si, moi, pro… »

La voix d'Hermione Granger mourut dans sa gorge. Et à la place un petit gémissement strident en sortit.

Tout se passa très vite, la jeune fille s'attrapa le bras brusquement. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette douleur. Une douleur qui lui brûlait à vif le bras. Elle avait la désagréable impression que son sang bouillonnant, brûlait ses veines par son simple passage.

D'autres cris menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche sans y être invités et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir son bras en y enfonçant ses ongles pour résister à la douleur. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil de la même façon que la teinte de son visage.

Mais elle ne pouvait décidemment restée dans cette position alors que Rogue et la totalité de la classe avait le regard tourné vers elle. Enfin, non, pas la totalité des élèves. Malefoy était dans la même position qu'Hermione et Zabini à ses côtés s'affolait de le voir dans cet état. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas s'être habituée à ce genre de traitement.

Hermione devait absolument trouver une solution de replis comme il lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps. S'obligeant à lâcher son membre et à se remettre droite, elle s'exclama :

« Désolé, professeur une simple crampe ! A force de levé le bras en pensant que vous alliez m'interroger, je me suis fatiguée…

-Il suffit, insupportable je-sais-tout ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Siffla Rogue.

Bien entendu ce soudain retournement de situation ne laissa personne indifférent. La lèche-botte Granger ne pouvait pas faire dans l'insolence.

Les esprits allaient pourtant devoir se suffire ça. Sauf ceux des deux autres Mangemorts. Elle le savait, eux aussi avaient reçu l'appel.

La fin du cours se passa dans un silence de tombe. Aucun élève n'osait ouvrir la bouche et Rogue était plus agacé que jamais. _A cause d'Hermione_ se disaient certains, _à cause de sa Marque_ se disaient deux autres.

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

A peine Rogue avait il finit sa phrase qu'Hermione se leva de sa chaise et attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle enfourna sur son dos avant de ne sortir précipitamment de la salle. Drago, la regardant médusé, ne put s'empêcher de courir à sa suite. Lui aussi avait des « choses urgentes » à faire.

Hermione faisant fi des élèves lui barrant le passage, détala dans les couloirs jusqu'à son dortoir. Cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas manquer au rendez-vous de son Maître.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre comme une furie et chercha son médaillon. Alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé et qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'utiliser, un Hibou Grand Duc vint taper aux carreaux.

Se dernier portait à sa bouche une missive rédigée sur un parchemin de lin. Curieuse et paniquée sous le feu de l'action, Hermione le laissa rentrer. Elle attrapa rapidement la lettre et détacha le cachet de cire.

_Miss Granger,_

_J'espère que vous recevrez cette missive avant de répondre à l'appel de notre Maître. Je me suis hâté de vous prévenir dés que j'ai senti ma Marque. Ne répondez surtout pas à cette demande et restez à Poudlard où vous êtes en sécurité. La réunion ne vous concerne pas et échapper au contrôle de Dumbledore au même moment que Severus Rogue ne pourrait que vous corrompre._

_Rabastan L._

**DM/HG**

_Un peu plus loin, en Angleterre…_

« Continue comme ça Lestrange. Qu'elle croie en toi, nous permet de la garder plus facilement. Je me réjouis de voir que tu tiens aussi bien ton rôle. Tant qu'elle se sent en sécurité grâce à toi, elle n'ira pas voir Dumbledore. Quelle petite idiote ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il agita une dernière fois sa main, congédiant Rabastan, avant de retourner à ses préoccupations.


	15. Rétrospective

**CHAPITRE XIV : Rétrospective**

Première Année : « Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de Sorciers. »

Deuxième Année : « Mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Bien sûr, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il connaît toute l'histoire. Seulement, il a peur que j'attire les soupçons si je sais trop de choses là-dessus. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr. C'est que la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Alors il y aura sûrement un autre mort bientôt, simple question de temps... Et j'espère que ce sera Granger. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air réjoui.

« Ça m'étonne que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'aient pas déjà fait leurs valises, reprit Malefoy. Je parie cinq Gallions que le prochain va mourir. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été Granger. »

Troisième Année : « Je meurs ! Hurla Malefoy. Regardez, je meurs ! »

Quatrième Année : « Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus, répondit Malefoy. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es... Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.»

Cinquième Année : « Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? Reprit Malefoy d'un ton railleur. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé - si on peut employer ce mot-là - chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais... Ou peut-être, ajouta Malefoy en s'éloignant avec un regard torve, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle. »

Sixième Année : « Je n'avais jamais vu la vie de cette façon. Vous comprenez, jusqu'à présent je vivais dans mon Manoir entouré d'une famille aimante. Et voilà c'était tout. Ouais, je sais c'est dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Drago Malefoy avait une famille qui l'aimait : pas de père diabolique, pas de mère manipulatrice. Même ma tante un peu folle avait de l'affection pour moi. Jusque là je n'étais, si l'on puisse dire, pas corrompu. J'étais blanc comme neige, je ne comprenais pas comment une idéologie politique pouvait entrainer de telles conséquences. Entendez par là, que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que haïr les Moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait pouvait m'amener à tuer.

C'était naïf, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant à l'époque, c'est-à-dire, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était simple comme tout. Les Sang-Purs voulaient préserver le secret, voulaient régner sur les autres. C'était normal n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions au fondement de tout, nous détenions la Magie, celle qui se conservait de génération en génération. Seulement il y avait les autres, ceux qui arrivaient à contrôler une baguette en étant né dans une famille Moldue. Maintenant, je m'en rends compte, je crois que c'était plus de la peur que nous éprouvions à leur égard. Si de simples Moldus pouvaient devenir Sorciers, qu'étions-nous ? Si des enfants de Sorciers pouvaient devenir Cracmoles alors que voulait dire « Sang-Pur » ? Bref, d'un accord tacite, nous les ignorions ces Sang-de-Bourbes et autres Cracmoles.

Et puis il y a eu cet homme : Vous-Savez-Qui. Lui c'était le dégout qui l'animait. Un dégout sans fin et ravageur. Toujours est-il que le résultat était le même, nous voulions leur perte. Il parlait bien, avait de la présence et puis ce n'était qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard. De nombreux Sang-Purs se sont mis à le côtoyer. Cet homme, pourtant Sang-Mêlé, parlait le même langage que nous autres : le pouvoir aux Sorciers, aux vrais Sorciers. Personne ne s'est rendu compte à l'époque que ce fût son seul sujet de conversation. Puis peu à peu, ses intentions, d'abord purement théoriques, se sont concrétisées. Personne ne s'est affolé, encore une fois. Et les seuls Sorciers qui l'on fait, on vite été tus. Oh non pas par Voldemort lui-même, mais par ses Sang-Purs qui l'idéalisaient. De ses paroles, il hypnotisait les foules. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais d'une certaine manière il a réussi à transformer des familles entières de Sorciers en criminels. Mon père le premier s'est fait avoir comme un débutant. Voldemort a réussi à faire croire qu'il fallait tuer pour le bien de la communauté, pour le plus grand Bien. Vu de loin, ça parait absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sur le moment… Quand Voldemort est parti, les gens ont commencé à avoir peur. Nombre de ses fidèles se sont aperçus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon père aussi, croyez-moi. Mais sa soif de pouvoir, d'autorité et son dégoût pour les Moldus, eurent raison de lui à son retour.

Ne vous fourvoyez pas, nous n'aimons pas les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'étudier la Magie, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de posséder une baguette. Dans un sens, je suis un lâche. Je suis incapable de défendre mes idées, de les faire appliquer. La seule chose qui est a mon niveau : haïr les Sang-de-Bourbes et c'est tout. »


	16. Merde

**CHAPITRE XV : Merde**

Il ne savait pas où il allait, pas où cette course frénétique le mènerait, pas ce qu'il fuyait. Tout était embué, de la même façon que son front goutait de sueur. Tant pis, il continuait de fuir, même s'il savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il fallait voir les choses en face. Il était tombé bien bas et rien ni personne ne pouvait venir le sauver. _Regarde les choses telles qu'elles sont_ _!_ Drago courrait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Il traversait les étages à une vitesse effrénée, sans même se retourner. Il s'en fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il n'était plus rien, absolument rien ! Depuis que cette Marque ornait son bras, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un Croup portant le collier de son maître.

Voilà une heure, qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Une heure qu'il se torturait. S'il ne tuait pas Dumbledore, Vous-Savez-Qui le tuerait lui et toute sa famille. Et bien entendu, un élève de Sixième Année ne pouvait pas atteindre Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère avait raison, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. A vouloir sauver l'honneur de sa famille, il n'y aurait plus de famille, plus d'honneur, plus rien.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur lancerait un Avada Kedavra d'un seul coup de baguette et c'en serait fini. Ils mourraient tous. Quelle fin sordide pour une famille aussi illustre que la sienne. Ils finiraient comme les Potter. Comme des Traitre-à-leur-Sangs.

Si seulement son père était encore là, à ses côtés. Il l'aurait aidé, lui aurait dit quoi faire. Et puis sa mère l'aurait pris dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de se débrouiller seul et il en était terriblement paniqué.

Il faisait nuit maintenant dans le château, le silence régnait. C'était ce silence même qui l'étouffait. Un silence assourdissant, bourdonnant dans ces oreilles, oppressant ses pensées. Le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol était la seule chose qui pouvait le ramener à la réalité. Une réalité qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

La sueur perlant le long de son front, ses lèvres tremblotant d'angoisse, Drago s'engouffra dans la première salle qu'il trouva avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il ne put retenir les larmes qui tentaient par tous les moyens de dévaler ses joues. Elles voilaient sa vue et traçaient de larges sillons sur son visage. Un visage ravagé et tordu par la terreur. Son souffle, quant à lui, commençait à lui manquer et son cœur s'emballait. Il posa douloureusement une main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût et détacha d'un geste rageur, sa cravate.

Il n'avait jamais refait de crises d'angoisse depuis le soir où il avait appris que son père était à Azkaban. C'était une sensation désagréable, comme si vous étiez plongés au fond d'un océan et que vous ne pouviez rien faire pour respirer. Le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche, emplissait vos poumons d'eau. La profondeur comprimait votre cœur.

La dernière fois, c'était sa mère et ses douces paroles qui l'avaient apaisé, seulement aujourd'hui il était seul. Tout seul.

Mais que lui avait-il pris de devenir Mangemort ? N'avait-il pas tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ? N'était-il pas heureux ? Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il voulu jouer aux héros ? Il n'était pas un inconscient Gryffondor ! Merde, il était un Malefoy !

Ce matin-même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait quémandé alors qu'il était en cours de Potions. Il ne s'habituerait donc jamais à cette douleur épouvantable ? Quel piètre espion faisait il. N'importe qu'elle personne qui s'y connaissait un temps soit peu aurait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ! Heureusement que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait détourné l'attention à ce moment là. Il n'avait même pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque la Marque réclame le Mangemort auprès de son Maître vous ne pouvez penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça et à la terrible douleur que ça vous procure.

Il était sorti du cours en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il avait couru jusqu'à son dortoir pour attraper le médaillon qui lui servait accessoirement de Portoloin. Heureusement que dans le château l'utilisation de ce genre d'artefacts n'était pas interdite. Il avait arraché sa cape noire de son cintre puis avait actionné le pendentif d'un geste brusque. Comme convenu il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Rabastan. Rapidement, il avait relevé sa capuche et s'était dépêché dans les couloirs du Manoir avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec sa tante.

« Tiens, Drago ! Tu as fait vite ! C'est bien, tu feras un bon Mangemort… Pas comme ton imbécile de père. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant avant de reprendre sur le ton de l'innocence :

« Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

-Et bien, l'espionne Drago ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais toujours pas qui c'est ? S'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée.

-Euh, non, je…

-Tais-toi, nous allons être en retard. » Le coupant d'une simple parole, elle le poussa dans le dédale de son Manoir.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande salle de bal éclairée de milles lustres. Tout le beau monde était là, autour de leur Maître. Sa tante alla se placer à ses côtés, le laissant seul au milieu de ces monstres. Grand nombre de Sorciers s'étaient retournés dans sa direction lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu rentrer. Le rejeton Malefoy tout comme l'homme qui lui servait de paternel, n'était pas apprécié par les fidèles. Son port de tête hautain et la manière dont il avait de vous regarder de haut y étaient pour beaucoup.

« Bonjour, mes amis, commença le Seigneur. Je suis heureux de vous voir réunis près de moi en cette matinée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que maintenant que Potter n'est plus chez ses Moldus, il est à notre entière disposition. Vous en conviendrez, que le règne de Dumbledore a assez duré et qu'il est temps d'en changer. Voyez-vous je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous feront tout pour ça, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Il s'était adressé à lui de sa voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour le commun des mortels. Quelle fourberie de le mettre au pied du mur devant cette horde de chacals qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : pouvoir le rabaisser. Le voilà qu'il était maintenant l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Bien entendu mon Seigneur, vos désirs sont miens, tout comme vos ordres, soyez en certain. »

Il était plutôt doué pour les courbettes et il pouvait s'en réjouir.

« Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Lucius aussi. Malheureusement, je ne crains qu'il ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit depuis sa cellule à Azkaban. »

Voldemort termina sa phrase, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres, qui eu vite fait de se répandre dans l'assemblée.

**DM/HG**

Cette réunion lui avait paru durer des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles son père avait été le sujet principal des quolibets et des moqueries. Mais comme tout bon Mangemort, il avait dû acquiescer en silence réfrénant toutes envies de se lever pour leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux et de leurs railleries.

Mais tout ça était fini maintenant.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un rayon de lune perçait une lucarne installée en hauteur. On entendait plus que le souffle irrégulier du jeune Sorcier et ses sanglots étouffés. Le désespoir flottait autour de lui comme une nuée d'oiseaux noirs.

Toujours recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, il essaya désespérément de se relever. Se raccrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait, il tituba jusqu'aux lavabos au centre de la pièce. Super, il allait mourir étouffé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas avant de pouvoir se raccrocher aux vasques.

Deux mètres de trop, Drago retomba lourdement sur le sol. Voilà que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Résigné, il se laissa choir. Un nouveau tremblement le secoua. Le sol était trempé, il avait froid, il était fatigué.

**DM/HG**

Et les larmes recommençaient à couler. C'était devenu un automatisme pathétique. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son bras et le dessin qui l'ornait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes. De colère, de tristesse, de honte elle ne savait même plus.

Il faisait nuit dans le château, seul le bout de sa baguette éclairé d'un Lumos, lui permettait d'avancer. La cape de Harry et la carte des Maraudeurs, subtilement dérobées, lui permettait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cette mission était suicidaire, elle le savait bien. Si Rogue la trouvait dans son ancienne réserve personnelle à cette heure si avancée, elle ne jurait pas d'être encore en vie le lendemain matin. Mais il avait bien fallu qu'elle se décide à agir. Elle devait tuer Ginny, on le lui avait demandé…

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. La seule solution plausible était de la faire passer pour morte. La Réserve de la bibliothèque s'était révélée être particulièrement riche en livres de Magie Noire sur ce sujet. Après de nombreuses recherches éclairées au Lumos, elle avait enfin trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin : la potion Exanimis. Elle laissait pour morte la personne qui la buvait. Ces effets pouvaient durer jusqu'à un mois entier puis se dissipaient aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient apparu. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle ferait pour que le corps de Ginny ne soit pas enterré entre temps, ni comment expliquer son retour à la vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était concentrée uniquement sur la préparation de la potion. D'ici qu'elle soit prête, elle aurait tout le temps pour venir à bout de ces problèmes.

La voilà donc qui cherchait de la poudre de Limbes et des Globules de Salamandres dans l'ancienne réserve de son Mangemort de professeur. Elle avait déjà trouvé tout le reste dans l'armoire réservée aux élèves des cours avancés. Slughorn n'était pas très pointilleux sur le détaille de ses ingrédients.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si, elle n'était jamais venue ici. En Deuxième Année, elle avait dû voler de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap pour préparer du Polynectar.

Un sachet de poudre de Limbes dans les mains, elle fouillait activement dans les diverses fioles quand tout à coup un point sur la carte attira son attention. Severus Rogue se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Affolée, elle reprit son investigation, un pied sur l'échelle de bois, un autre dans le vide.

Elle avait beau relire chacune des étiquettes, aucune de mentionnait Globules de Salamandres. _Aller, aller, dépêche-toi ! Globules de Risiettes, Globules de Chenillettes, Globules de Vermillon, Globules d'Urodèles. D'Urodèles ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Mais bien sûr c'était évident ! Une Salamandre était un amphibien urodèle ! Quelle imbécile ! _

Mais alors qu'elle allait attraper le-dit-flacon, sa manche happa une petite fiole en équilibre près du bord de l'étagère. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de la rattraper, elle se fracassa au sol dans un bruit strident.

« Merde ! »

A peine, son contenu eut fini de se déverser sur le sol, que le point « Severus Rogue », accéléra dans sa direction.

Affolée, elle attrapa le flacon, le glissa dans sa poche et descendit à toute allure les marches. Elle ramassa au vol la cape d'invisibilité, reprit la carte et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put loin de cette pièce. C'était sans compter Rogue qui alerté par le bruit de ses pas, la poursuivit.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne pouvait la voir, mais l'entendre elle et son souffle irrégulier, sans aucun doute. Elle traversa au pas de course une série de couloirs sans même se retourner. Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles lui empêchait même de savoir s'il la suivait toujours ou pas. Tant pis, elle continuait sa route. Elle s'enfila dans l'aile Ouest puis s'engouffra de nouveau dans un couloir du troisième étage.

Après de nombreuses minutes à fuir son professeur, elle se laissa tomber au sol dans la première salle qu'elle trouva. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle était définitivement éreintée, ces nombreuses nuits de recherches associées à cette course poursuite ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Elle déplia la carte des Maraudeurs, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains. Severus Rogue était retourné dans ses appartements. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à…

« Malefoy ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son étonnement. A côté de son nom, figurait également le sien.

« Malefoy ! Je sais que tu es là, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher ! » S'exclama-t-elle furibonde.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Malefoy ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Toujours rien.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf celui de son souffle. Elle replia sa carte, sortit sa baguette et se leva doucement. Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de trois pas avant de trébucher sur quelque chose au sol et de s'étaler de tout son long.

« Merde ! »

C'est en essayant de se relever, qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy, allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Son visage était pâle comme la mort.

« Malefoy, ce n'est plus drôle maintenant. » Réessaya-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle approcha une main tremblante. Sa peau était froide, il respirait à peine. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête, lui conférant une auréole argentée.

« Non, s'il-te-plait Malefoy, réveille-toi ! Ca ne me fait pas rire ! Commença-t-elle à paniquer. Merde, merde Malefoy ! »

Elle le secoua violement, mais rien n'y fit, il resta allongé, les bras ballant et les lèvres entrouvertes.

_Calme-toi, respire ! _Il ne pouvait pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était froide.

Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas animées de son sempiternelle sourire calculateur, ses yeux ne criaient pas toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à votre égard. La lueur de la lune adoucissait ses traits. Elle aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui et de la mission que lui avait donnée Voldemort. Curieuse, elle remonta doucement sa manche et dévoila sa Marque. Elle était comme la sienne, se dit-elle. Moche, affreuse, intruse.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à son propos. Certes il détestait les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus mais souhait-il vraiment leur mort ? La réponse était oui. Mais était-il prêt à tuer lui-même ? Lui, Drago Malefoy qui avait peur de la forêt interdite ? Il avait tenu des paroles affreuses envers sa condition. Mais après tout, c'était comme s'il l'ignorait, comme si elle ne méritait même pas un regard de sa part. Dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne la considérerait jamais comme quelqu'un à part entière. Il aimait insulter Harry ou même Ron mais elle, c'était seulement pour embêter ses amis. Il ne la voyait même pas. Elle était invisible, inférieure. C'était idiot, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il la remarque aussi, qu'il la considère d'égal à égal.

« Toi non plus tu n'es rien à mes yeux ! Peut-être qu'on n'est pas si différents. »

Reniflant de dédain, elle se releva rageusement et remit sa cape sur le dos. Malheureusement pour elle, elle pouvait toujours essayer de jouer à ce jeu, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle leva alors sa baguette dans sa direction pour le faire léviter devant elle.

Précautionneusement elle le posa sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vide. Elle en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et sécher ses joues. Avec attention, elle abaissa sa manche, referma son bouton de manchette. Puis fit tomber violement une chaise avant de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie vers son dortoir en espérant que le bruit occasionné suffirait à faire venir Mme Pomfresh.


End file.
